Stones in the Road
by Megan Faye
Summary: Sequal to Give A Little Bit. This ends up being more Munch oriented, but we will still see lots more of the Stabler 6pack! Elliot is the proud papa of 6, and John adopts a little girl. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

Elliot listened to the morning noise that invaded his sleep. Lizzie and Dickie were home for the weekend, Maureen was over as well "to help with the kids," and they were making as much noise as they possibly could. Allie was bouncing around the livingroom, singing along with her favorite Wiggles DVD, and Maureen was yelling for them to keep it quiet. Olivia snuggled as close as she could, but being very nearly ready to pop, it wasn't an easy task. Elliot looked over at his clock. It was 4:45 am. He moaned and hid his eyes.

"Honey," he said. "Wake up, we gotta go."

"Is it today already?"

"Whadda you care? You're going under for this one, babe," he laughed, kissing her. The baby was a full week overdue, hadn't turned, and was making no effort to come out, so Liv was having a C-section that morning. "You, my lovely wife, look gorgeous today."

"I'm so ready to have this baby, Elliot. You," she said looking at her belly. "This is the police. Come out with your hands up." The baby kicked a good swift one to her bladder. "Assaulting an officer? Nice. Just as stubborn as your father. Boy."

"Nope. Daddy's little girl."

"You've got 4 of those. I want at least one Mama's boy."

"Yikes. You aren't doing that to my kid."

"Get out of my bed, Stabler," she grunted. Elliot slid his arms around her in a warm, inviting hug. "On second thought-"

"DAMMIT DICKIE!" Maureen yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY? PUT HER DOWN!" Elliot jumped out of bed and flung the door open to see what his son was doing and where Allie was.

"What- Dickie, put your sister down." Dicke had Lizzie flung up over his shoulder, and was spinning her around. Allie was safely tucked up on Maureen's right hip, laughing just as hard as Lizzie and Dickie. "So, why are you up at 5:00, Allie-cat?"

"Daddy," she said, flinging herself into his arms.

"As soon as we're all ready, we're headed over to the hospital. Go get dressed, Mini-Stablers." Maureen finished cleaning up their breakfast. "Maureen, thanks for helping today." Her arms were around him as he finished the sentence. "You okay?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure, sweetie. Is everything okay?" She nodded lightly. "Are you lying?" Maureen nodded again. "Allie, can you ask Lizzie to help you?"

"Kay Daddy." He set her on her feet. "IZZIE!" she yelled running into her sister's room.

"If you need to talk, now is as good a time as any."

"I met a guy," she started. "But he's just...something's missing."

"Can I run a background check?"

"Daddy, he's a fire fighter. Luke Ryan." Elliot thought carefully. He'd come across many fire fighters. Luke Ryan was familier. "He's worked with you on a case once. The guy who set his rape victims on fire." Elliot nodded, remembering the young rookie. He was so scared; he'd been on the job less than a month, and this was his first homicide by fire.

"He's a good guy," Elliot said, voicing his approval. "What's missing?"

"I'm scared. Look at what Liam did to me. I was_ the other woman_, Dad. He hurt me, and his family."

"Ryan is not married. He's a good kid, who wouldn't do that to you. If you are scared, just know that Olivia and I will be there for you, no matter what you decide to do. Okay, Maur?"

"Thanks Dad."

"I'm gonna get dressed. My wife is having a baby today. Oh, is there any cake left?"

"I threw it out yesterday."

"Why?"

"Dad, it was a week old!"

"Tasted fine yesterday..."

"Ew. Dad, that's just gross...even for you!"

* * *

"One more minute, and you'll be parents," Dr. Joan said over the curtain to Liv and Elliot. "So, you have 5 between you now?"

"After this one, we'll have a six-pack of Mini-Stablers." He stroked Olivia's hair gently. "You ready, Benson?"

"Hey, Elliot," she whispered.

"What, babe?"

"Today is our anniversery." He kissed her head through the mask he wore. A small weak cry filled the room.

"Elliot, come meet your son," Joan said. Elliot moved around the cloth and saw his baby boy. "We need to get him to NICU, stat," Joan said as the crying stopped. The nurses took the baby and rushed out of the room. "His lungs aren't opening properly. They'll get him breathing normally soon. Don't worry."

"Elliot, go with him, please," Olivia said, crying.

"He can't go with them. Its better if he stays with you, Olivia." The doctors started closing her up. Elliot took his place seated by Olivia's head. He absently stroked her hair as he had done many nights since she got pregnant with Allie. He whispered encouraging words to her, but nothing that was convincing enough for even him to believe. After an eternity, they wheeled Olivia to recovery. She still hadn't met the baby, and was terrified.

"Olivia, I'm going to talk to the kids, okay?" She nodded, not making eye contact. Elliot stepped out of the room and took a deep breath before heading into the waiting area.

"Dad! How's Mom? How's the baby?" Lizzie asked in a rushed, excited voice.

"He's got...some problems. They took him to NICU about an hour ago. We haven't heard back yet," he choked out. "I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

"Is Mom okay?" Kathleen asked.

"She came through the surgery very well. Looks like she's going to be fine in a few weeks." As Elliot started to walk away, he felt 5 sets of arms wrap around him gently. The smallest set was around his neck; Maureen held Allie up so she, too, could hug her father.

"Elliot?" a vioce called.

"What are you doing here, Kathy?"

"I work here. Its not a violation of the restraining order if you come to me, Elliot," she said very gently.

"Leave us a-"

"Elliot, you, Olivia and the baby are in my prayers. We've got the best doctors in the city working on him now. He's a big, strong baby. He's going to come out of this," she said, softly. "He's not breathing well enough on his own, so we've got him masked to help. He's improving.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Oh, he's got your blue eyes." Elliot smiled as she turned to walk away. "Does he have a name?"

"Elijah Paul. Eli."

"I'll be sure to have that written on his bed," she said as she started back into NICU.

"Hey, Kathy?" Kathleen called.

"What?"

"Would you like to meet my son?" Kathy looked over at Kathleen who had Alex in a front carrier. "This is my girlfriend, Rose, and our son, Alexander Gavin Stabler." Kathy looked into the brown eyes of the baby and smiled. She planted a kiss on his head.

"Hi, buddy." Her eyes met with Rose's firey green eyes. "Take care of her for me?" Rose nodded. "I have to get back in there. Thanks for introducing me, Kathleen." Kathleen gave her mother a weak smile.

"Tell my brother happy birthday."

"I will," Kathy said as she finally made her way back into the unit.

"I'm going to talk to your mom. Why don't you kids get some lunch?" he said, handing Maureen a couple of twenties. The kids started off towards the elevator as Elliot headed back towards Olivia's room. He paused outside of the door, trying to decide if he should mention Kathy is his nurse. Finally, he went in. "Hey, Livvie."

"Any news?"

"He's breathing on his own, but not too well. They have a mask on him to help inflate his lungs a little better. And Kathy is his nurse." Olivia's eyes bugged out.

"Elliot, she'll hurt him!"

"Kathy came out and spoke to me. She's not going to hurt him, and she's not quite what we saw last year. Kathy's cooled down. A lot. I think she accepts that she screwed up, and she's moved on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Elliot kissed her forehead. "He's got my blue eyes."

"Really?"

"Mmm...Eli Stabler. We got our six pack." Liv smiled lightly. "He'll be fine, babe."

"Hold me a while?" Elliot scooted carefully into the bed next to her and gently tucked the hair behind her ear. "Mmm...feels nice."

"Why don't you rest a while? The nurses'll tell us if anything changes." Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth of him next to her. She dozed for a few hours or so before he spoke again. "Hey, Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I have court in 3 days. Would you mind if one of the girls stayed with you? I tried for the week off, but I can't step out on this one."

"Don already offered to stay with me, and visit his grandkids."

"Good. I hated the idea of you being home alone with two babies and unable to move around as you need to. Its olny a few hours, and I'll pick up Chinese." A knock on the door pulled them from their conversation.. "Come in," Elliot called.

"I have a little boy who would like to meet his mommy and daddy," a familier voice called. "Eli, I see your mom." Kathy lifted the baby, who had an oxygen tube around his nose, very gently and handed him to Olivia. "He needs this still to breath, but the best thing for him is to be near you. I can't leave him without medical personel just yet, but I'll close the curtain and give you some privacy if you like."

"Its okay, Kathy," Olivia said, gently. "Hi, sweet heart," she said to her son. "Oh, yeah, he's got your eyes, Honey."

"So what happened? He was fine until birth...?"

"Olivia, have you been stressed out lately?" Olivia laughed lightly. "I take it that would be a Yes. And do you toss and turn a lot in your sleep?" Elliot laughed this time, looking right at his wife.

"Oh, yeah she does. I got hit with the kid all month."

"The way he was positioned, mixed with high stress and basically flinging him around in the womb in your sleep cause stress on his lungs. He's going to be fine once he starts breathing properly. Its going to be a few more hours on this, and sleeping with a crib wedge for a few weeks. Think we can handle that?"

"Yep," Elliot said. "Well, Olivia, thank you for the perfect anniversery gift. He's perfect." He kissed her forehead.

"To day is your anniversery?" Olivia nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Um, Kathy? Can we talk?" Olivia asked gently. She didn't want to push her away. Honestly, she wanted to talk.

"I'm gonna go find the rest of our six-pack and call Don and the rest of the family." Elliot kissed his wife gently. "I love you, Babe." He excused himself from the room.

"He's beautiful. He looks so much like Maureen did when she was born."

"How are you?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"In a **_whole lot _**of therapy. Three times a week at least, and its been that way sine about a wek after I signed my children away. When I got home, I packed up their rooms, all their pictures, and I realized how much I hurt them." Kathy took a deep breath, bracing herself for the next question. "Did you fully adopt them?" Olivia nodded.

"We signed the paper work at Allie's first birthday party, when Elliot tried to adopt Allie. When we filed the paper work, James had missed a form, and we had to wait 6 months. Brilliant oncologist." Kathy smirked. "The kids...they...uh... changed their names. Maureen changed her name from Maureen Marie to Maureen Rebecca, Kathleen went from Kathleen Aurora to Kathleen Olivia, and Lizzie went from Elizabeth Kathryn to Elizabeth Dawn."

"Who'd they pick the names after? I mean Olivia is obvious."

"My middle name is Dawn, and Rebecca was my grandmother's name."

"They love you." Olivia smiled and looked down at her baby. "I followed the trial. Congratulations. I hear he got death row."

"Yeah."

"So, you have quite a large family now. 6 kids, two brothers and 3 sisters, in-laws, neices, nephews, a grandson...big family. Elliot told me once, you had no family, and it was the only thing he wanted you to have; people who loved you the way he loves his family."

"Its a bit overwhelming." She thought for a moment. "Okay, its a bit screwed up. I'm 40, and my youngest sibling isn't even due to be born for a few months."

"Olivia," Kathy started. "I'm sorry that I treated you so horribly. I look at the kids and Elliot now, and all I see is good. They are happy. I've never seen them happy and well-adjusted. The kids I knew were children, these guys were together in the waiting room, playing with Allie and Alexander, talking about school. Lizzie's gotten so tall. Did they ever get in to that school in Princeton?" Olivia smiled and nodded. "I looked into it for them, not to hurt Elliot. I knew from the get-go they'd be home on weekends. I was planning on taking every other Friday off just to get them early so they'd be back for all of his time with them-"

"Relax. They're fine. Those two love that school, and actually opt to stay there one or two weekends a month. Lizzie even informed me of the summer program." Kathy chuckled. "I honestly would have thought she'd ask to come back after a week."

"Me, too."

"She loves it there. We visited a few weeks ago to observe. Its amazing. The kids are completely free to come and go to class as they like. Dickie took up Trig this semester, and a few extra science courses." Olivia felt pride for the kids. Kathy listened, hanging on every word, lapping up anything Olivia could tell her about the kids. "They've really grown up this year. Awsome grades, the teachers report to me weekly with awsome notes. They participate in class now, and Kathy, Lizzie's piano playing has sky-rocketed. And My God, Dickie's moved from guitar to violin. He's still learning, but he's so good now. This morning, we were woken up by Maureen cooking breakfast for Allie, Lizzie and Dickie. We heard yelling and Elliot freaked. He ran out there, and Dickie had Lizze flung up over his shoulder and was spinning her around. I watched from the hall. they were laughing so hard, Kathy."

"I miss that."

"I can understand."

"I don't deserve that from them. I was so horrible to all of them. I knew they needed more time with you and Elliot, but I hated you so much."

"Why?"

"Elliot was in-love with you for so long, Liv. When you became his partner, its was great at first. He talked about you a bit, here and there. He was still in-love with me. He still kissed me, held me. But over the first few years, that all went away. He was working so much more than before. Even when he was home, he wasn't really there. At night, he talks in his sleep." Liv nodded. "He used to call my name in his sleep. He would tell me he loved me, while he slept. One night, he called your name, but he wasn't saying he loved you. He had a nightmare that you two were in some sort of hostage situation...he dreamed you were shot. He wouldn't go back to sleep until he called you. I remember the lame ass excuse he used. He told you that he had gotten locked out of his car and asked you to pick him up for work. I could hear you yelling through the phone about the date he's just messed up at 3:00 in the morning." Kathy laughed. "He figured you were...busy...with someone."

"Yeah, I was, actually. The guy didn't call me back after that."

"He had taken to calling you every morning to ask if you wanted a cup of coffee, or if you'd pick up coffee. Elliot needed to know you were safe. You'd taken my place as his best friend. After a couple of years, about a year before the divorce, he was asleep on the couch after an undercover assignment with you. Elliot was plagued with guilt because you were posing as his wife, and to make it work, he held your hand, he touched your back, he even kissed you."

"I remember that."

"He told me every detail, because he didn't want secrets. He felt guilty...not because he put his hands on you, but because it meant something. It was after that, he started whispering your name in his sleep, with that smile he used to have only for me. I knew you two were best friends. I knew he was in-love with you. I also could see that you weren't interested in him." Kathy sighed. "When I saw that you _were_, I was mad. I wanted to punish you both for hurting me."

"I didn't sleep with him until Allie was 4 months old. I prmise, she's not his kid."

"I know. The Stabler eyes are the strongest gene in his pool. They'll beat out your brown eyes this time," Kathy said, looking at the sleeping baby.

"So, you met Alexander?"

"He's beautiful! Who's is he?"

"My little sister Rebecca. She had it pretty bad, and really needs help. After the adoption was final, she took off. She's convinced that she's not worthy of our combined families, and left." Kathy frowned.

"After losing all of my kids, I can't understand how someone would do that. I hate myself for everything that happened. God, if I could turn back time a few years."

"They're still here, Kathy. They are good kids, and they'll listen. And if you catch them on a good day, they may actually respond."

"Ready for the invasion, Babe?" Elliot asked, poiking his head in. "Let's get our six pack together," he joked. The kids gathered around Olivia's bed as Eli opened his eyes at all the noise they made.

"Hi, shorty," Dickie said, rubbing his brother's tiny hand. "Welcome to the insane life of being a Mini-Stabler."

"He's so little!" Lizzie whispered, peeking between Maureen and Dickie.

"Hi Baby," Allie said, brown eyes sparkling. "Izzie, look! Baby."

"His name is Eli," Maureen told the toddler.

"Eli. Daddy, Eli!"

"Don and the guys'll be by later tonight."

"You guys want a picture together? The whole 6-pack?" Kathy asked. Elliot looked at Olivia, who nodded. Rose stood back with Alexander while the Stablers all gathered. Kathy snapped three pictured quickly. "You guys make a cute family," she whispered.

"We got our 6-pack."

* * *

Elliot rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was later than he cared to think about, and Olivia was home with the kids. He hated late nights and tough cases, but tonight he had both. A blind teen was raped and stabbed, and had only voice to identify the man. It was hard, as its easy to talk higher, lower, and change your voice with simple training. Elliot was able to change his on occasion and this case was tough.

"Elliot, go home."

"Can't. I'm close, Cap. I feel it. There's proof here, and I'm going to find it."

"Your wife is at home, with a 2-year-old, and a newborn baby who's belly-button hasn't even healed yet. Go Home." Elliot closed the file and looked at the clock.

"I have to be here in 5 hours-"

"Home or you are off the case."

"Personal bias, sir?"

"Your damned right there's a personal personal bias." Elliot nodded and flung his coat up onto his shoulder. "Olivia tells me that Kathy's sniffing around. You okay with that?"

"She seems to have changed. Kids are okay with her visiting occasionally. Maureen had lunch with her yesterday. She came out of it fine. Its good for them."

"Is it good for Olivia?"

"She didn't see a problem with it."

"Don't be too sure of that. They call them both Mom, just once, it'll break Olivia's heart." Elliot felt a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't thought that far through. He sighed and headed out.

* * *

"Get the hell away from my goddamn kids!" the man screamed. Detective Munch instictively stood between the drunken man and the crib where two babies cried.

"Sir, You need to cool down," John said evenly. When the man swung at him, Munch grabbed his hand and slapped cuffs around his wrist. "Assaulting an officer? We were just here because a neightbor complained that your children were always hungry and dirty. I'll bet they had no idea that you were pimping them out, you sick freak." John looked at the five children in the room, who were frightened, and obviously in need of medical attention.

"Munch, I'll take him down. Why don't you gather the kids and wait for a bus?" Elliot suggested as the sight of the children began to affect him more profoundly than he'd felt at a crime scene before. John shoved the man out the door where his partner lead him out.

"Its okay, sweetie. You can come out of there." He pulled a blanket around the oldest girl, who looked about 6. "What are you names?"

"I'm Hannah Grace. You can call me Hannah," she said.

"Hi, Hannah. I'm John. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Are you hungry." She only stared. "I can get you food if you're hungry. You don't need to worry about me getting angry. I promise." She nodded, and Munch. rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There's going to be an ambulance here soon and we're going to the hospital, Hannah. Why don't we gather your little sisters here and go into the living room."

"Daddy said I'm not allowed out of here. I have to stay here."

"Not any more, Hannah. You can leave this room and sit on the couch if you like." Hannah took a tentative step into the next room. "What are your names?"

"They don't have names." John felt sick to his stomach.

"What do you call them?"

"We're not allowed to talk most of the time."

"Go on in there, all three of you. Its safe, I promise." The three little girls wandered over to the couch while John studdied the babies, who were sitting up in the crib. "Hi babies. Do you want out of there?" He lifted one. She was filthy, in need of a change, and smelled. The other was just as bad. "Poor little kids."

"What do we have here?" a paramedic said gently to Hannah. "I'm Hayley. Do you want to go to the hospital with me?"

"John?" she called, frightened. Munch was at her side with the babies in a heart beat. He handed the little ones off first.

"They'll go with you. I'll bring her in."

"Detective-"

"She's been here longer, she's terrified. She trusts me. Send a medic to ride with me if you need to."

"All right. MacKay'll be up in a minute." The medics took the four littlest down while John tugged the blanket tightly around Hannah, who was shivvering.

"Is that better?" She nodded. "Where's your mother?"

"She died when I was 8, after the babies were born. Daddy didn't name them." John nodded.

* * *

"Munch, we got their names. Hannah, Hope, Faith, Lilly and Ana. They are 9, 4, 2, and 4 months. Their mother committed suicide a week after the twins born, no living relatives, and father has none either." John crossed his ankle over his knee. It was 7:45 in the morning, and Elliot was up working already, with results.

"You never rest, my friend."

"Actually, it was Rose and Olivia. I told her about the case, and she called Rose, who knows computers better than Liv, who teamed up and bam! We had a hit. I think Liv has a new partner in Computer crimes," he said, handing John a file and a cup of coffee. "Case still isn't closed."

"I know."

"We need to know who he was selling the kids to."

"Who would sell their own daughters?" he asked hoarsely. "We both know what's going to happen. The little ones will be adopted within a month and Hannah'll end up in a group home."

"I know."

"I want to adopt her myself, if it was allowed," he said gently. "I felt a connection with her the minute I saw her. She's a really good kid, Elliot."

"John, you need off the case?"

"Yeah, I think I do for this one. I'm gonna go sit with her." John wandered back into the room. "Hi Hannah."

"Hi John." She looked totally different when she was cleaned up. Her hair was a deep rich dark brown; nearly black in color, and was curly. She had a very gently smile and big dark eyes. "What's up?"

"Sweetie, we need to talk about your case. I already got your statement, and we have enough evidence to lock him away for a really long time."

"Okay."

"But you don't have any family. Your sisters are little, and will be adopted very quickly. But kids over seven can be hard to place." Hannah nodded. "I'm not going to give up until I find you a home with people who will love and take care of you."

"Can I live with you?"

"I'll ask, but they may not let you. I'm an old man who lives alone. Anyway, I don't have anything pink in my house."

"I don't like pink. I like yellow and blue."

"I'll make a note of that," he said smiling.

"Can I get a new star? I lost my old one."

"What star, sweetie?"

"My Star of David."

"You're Jewish?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Me, too. I'll talk to my Rabbi today...see if he'll stop by."

* * *

Elliot knew Cragen well, and knew that he could get adoption paper work rushed legally when he felt the urge to do so. Elliot knew from experience that Cragen had friends in high enough places to have things like this done. What he didn't expect was Cragen to argue.

"He can't adopt a kid from an open case!"

"The kid's going to end up in a group home! She 9, but is the size of McKensie! They'll beat her down, break her, and then we'll have lost another kid to the system!" he screamed.

"I suggest you lower your voice, Detective."

"He's doing this to save that little girl from a life-time of pain. You did it for me and Liv. Why not for John?"

"Its an open case, Elliot! What you should be doing is help him set up for foster care, and meet with her social worker." Elliot stepped back. "Do it legally." Elliot nodded and left.

* * *

Chapter 2 is half way done! I hit a writing flow tonight peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

"Elliot?"

"Got a spare room that needs a little bit of pink?" he asked. John furrowed his brow. "I got you a meeting with the social worker. She'll be here tomorrow to see Hannah's room, your living conditions, and you need a room for her."

"She doesn't like pink."

"I also brought yellow, and Fin, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, and a truck with Kathleen's furnature ready to move in. Show me the spare room." Munch let them in and down the hall to his office.

"All this can go into my room. Let me clear a space in there." Munch went in one direction while Elliot went in the opposite to help move the furnature up.

Munch was glad his desk was on castors; it was a quick move into his room. He was a complicated gentleman, who lived in a simple condo. He had very nice things, just not a lot of things. Simplicity was best for him. Now, things had definitely changed for him. He wanted things a little more complicated. Hannah needed a home where she would be safe, loved, and properly cared for by someone who she could trust. He pulled books off the shelves and moved them onto his bed. John listened to the movement in the living room. His friends were pulling in lots of 'Little Girl' things, and doing a lot of work and he didn't even know if he was going to be legally allowed to adopt the child.

After an hour, the room was cleared, and ready for painting. The last bit of furnature was up, and they were able to lay the drop cloth on the floor. Everyone grabbed rollers and painted. The room was painted quickly with all the help around. While the first coat of paint dried, they worked on putting together the book shelf in John's room that had been taken apart to move, and set up his computer. It was just over 6 hours later that the room was painted, furnished, and almost ready for Hannah. Lizzie and Maureen hand painted the bed frame white, and put little blue and lavender flowers on in the same shades as the bed set they picked out for her. The room was beautiful.

"What's missing?" John asked.

"Toys and books." Maureen pulled in a box and filled a shelf with her old books from her childhood. "Lizzie and Kathleen weren't into reading as much as I was, so they are in really good condition. Some are new." She pulled a few stuffed animals out and arranged them on the shelf, and turned on the white lamp. John smiled. The light was just right, and the girls had painted the plain shade with the same flowers that were on the bed. Hannah liked blue and yellow. The touch of lavender here and there that Lizzie and Maureen had insisted upon added a very 'young lady' feeling to it.

"Its perfect."

"Dad said she was small, so I got my old clothes to give her," Lizzie said. She was always short for her age, so her clothes from a few years ago may fit the small girl. "They're size 8. Think they'll fit her?"

"I hope so," Elliot said. "You have the meeting ar 8:00 am tomorrow. Call me after, I got work tonight. We're going undercover for a sting."

"Good luch, schmuck."

"You're lucky you have an early appointment tomorrow, or it'd be you. This is your case I took over, buddy."

"Thanks, Elliot."

"Anytime, John. Come on, Fin...Maureen, can you take them home?"

"Sure, bye Dad. Good luck tomorrow, John."

"Thanks for your help guys." Maureen and the twins left.

"We gotta jet, too, Munch," Fin said. "Have a good night sleep, you lucky bastard."

"Go bust a sex offender."

* * *

"El?"

"Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Just past 7:30." Elliot tucked himself into her arms. "We got 5 guys headed into Randy's apartment looking for Hannah and the girls. Total break down. They were sick freaks who started crying and whimpering about how they didn't really know what was going on." Olivia turned in his arms. "I'm taking today off. Missed you too much last night."

"I have an appointment," she said, pulling herself begrudgingly from his arms. "Want me to leave Allie with you, or should I bring her with me and Eli?"

"As much as I miss the monkey, I gotta get some sleep."

"Well, we can always try out that double stroller," she said smiling. "What time does John meet with the social worker."

"Half an hour. He'll call me after." As Elliot pulled Olivia's pillow into his arms and snuggled down, his cell phone rang. "Of Course."

"Want me to get it?" Elliot rolled himself over to the bedside table.

"Stabler. Better be important."

"_Elliot, its Cragen. Another twist in the case_."

"Can you tell me in 5 hours?"

"_No, we need you now." _Elliot groaned_. "All nighter_?"

"Just got into bed."

"_Get a couple of hours. I'll handle it for now. I can try and stall Novak with baby pictures of Eli_."

"You do that, and I won't need to come in for a month. Call me when stalling doesn't work." He hung up and seached the bedroom for his wife. Olivia was not there, and the shower was running. Elliot let his eyes droop closed when a shrill cry from across the room snapped them open again. "Morning, buddy," he mumbled, lifting the newborn baby into his arms. He wandered sleepily through the apartment, dropped a bottle from the fridge into the bottle warmer, and found the changing table in the nursery. When he finished the diaper duty, he felt arms around his leg.

"Hi Daddy."

"Morning, Allie."

"Hold me?" She asked, arms up. "Daddy, hold me!" she whined.

"I can't right now, Monkey. I need to feed Eli."

"Daddy," she whined. She started crying loudly, tugging on him and pushing in front of him. Elliot stepped around her and pulled a bottle from warmer and took a spot in the rocking chair. "No Eli! _My _Daddy!" she yelled as she tugged on Eli's arm. Elliot knelt down in front of the two year old, and craddled Eli protectively.

"Allie, I need to feed your brother. When he's done eating, I'll put him in the swing and we can play. All right?" Allie tried to climb up his leg for him to hold her. "Liv, help," he called. As there was no answer, he got creative. "I got an idea."

"Dadddddyyyyyy," she cried. Elliot sat in the rocking chair and pulled Allie onto his lap.

"You can feed your brother, Big Girl." Elliot held Eli in Allie's arms and helped her position the bottle. "What a good helper," he mumbled through a yawn. Allie laid her head back into he chest and studied the little invasion that was curled up onto his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sweepy?"

"Yeah, Peanut. Daddy's sleepy."

"It okay, Daddy. I feed Eli." Elliot chuckled and kissed her head.

"Allie, you crack me up."

"Down," she said wiggling. Elliot maneuvered Eli in his arms so the Allie could run off. Elliot dozed while Eli sucked on the bottle. His eyes flew open as Liv took the baby.

"Go to bed, we're headed out."

"What time s'it?" he asked groggily.

"About 8:30. John's calling my cell phone, and I told Cragen you'd be there at 3:00 for a few hours, but you were taking the morning to sleep of the under cover sting." Elliot smiled weakly. "I love you, El."

"You too."

* * *

John sighed as he unloaded the grocery bag. He had no idea what the kid would like. She was Jewish, but probably wasn't used to a Kosher diet. However, he bought a variety of foods, Kosher and regular. She was nine years old, but so small. After talking with her pediatrician, he bought Pediasure, and other fatty foods for her, to get her weight up. The social work would be bringing her over soon, and he wanted everything yo be just right. Kathleen and Maureen taught him how to braid hair, in case she asked for it. Hannah's hair was so long. She'd spent a week in a small group home while John worked things out with her social workers, and found a private school close to the station house. His next order of business was to change work schedule to more reasonable hours. He wouldn't put her in after school care unless he absolutely needed to. As it was the summer, the private school would allow her to start in their summer program. It would be a fun summer for her. Every Monday, they went horse-back riding. Tuesdays was a trip to the movies, and afternoon was music. Wednesdays were swimming. Thursdays were computer days, and Fridays were library days. Every morning there was class, but not as intense as their school year. He was please with it, and it was 10 minutes walk from work.

She'd have to wear a uniform, but he got her measurments from her doctor. He'd bought a closet full of new clothes for her, all were clean, tags removed, and very nice. Nothing was at all reveiling, all her skirts would fall close to her knee, where, in John's opinion, they belonged. When he bought the school jumpers, he looked at the sizes the doctor gave him. She was still way too small for Lizzie's clothes, and she needed new. Hannah looked as though she'd never had anything new in her life. Now she would. Even though the matress was firm and in prestine condition, Munch wanted to give her a soft bed, and sent out for a new one with a pillow top, extra soft. He was determined to spoil this child, even if it meant spending his entire pension on her.

There was a knock on the door, and John felt nervous. He'd hoped Hannah would be happy with her new home, but he was terrified she'd reject him as a father. John took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, Hannah. Come on in, sweetie." The child's eyes were big. She was proudly wearing the Star he'd sent her, along with the new clothes. John gave her social worker a duffle of her new clothes along with a new gold Star of David. It was the first gift she'd ever remembered getting from anyone.

"Hannah, John and I need to talk. Can we show you your room?"

"Its right in here." John took her hand and lead her to the beautiful room. When he opened the door, Hannah cried softly. "What's wrong?"

"This is for me?" John knelt down and wiped the tears from her cheeks gently.

"Of course it is, Hannah. Don't you like it? If you don't we could always change it..."

"Its so nice, John," she said, looking around. Her eyes met his. "Why?"

"Because no one did before, and I wanted to show you that you are loved." She hugged him. "Why don't you go play while I talk to your social worker. Okay?" She nodded and sat on the bed. "There's a doll house in the closet, filled with dolls, waiting for you to try it out." John opened the blinds to allow the sunlight to brighten the room. "I'll be back in soon."

"Okay," she whispered, overcome by the sudden change in her life. John nodded and went back into the living room

"She's still unsure," the social worker told him. "Hannah's been through a lot."

"I know. I was one of the officers who pulled her out of there."

"So I hear. You changed her room since our visit."

"I bought a new book shelf, new books, more toys, and a new matress."

"And painted her name on the door."

"I want her to know it is her room, and she is welcomed here."

"John, you're a good man. Don't rush her though. If you push too hard, she'll break."

"I've got a really great psychologist who's willing to meet with her as often as she needs, even going to her school if she's comfortable with it. You've met with her principal, right?" John asked, pulling a school folder out with all the information the social worker would need for the state to be satisfied.

"Yes. Her testing will be done gradually. She's never been to school, doesn't read well, and has no idea about math aside from making a bottle means 8 ounces of water and 4 scoops of formula. You'll have to remind her to bathe and wash her hair daily, and make sure she doesn't hord food or clothing." John nodded.

"I've gotten all the vitamins her doctor requested, along with Pediasure milk shakes, and Pedialite juice. What does she like to eat?"

"Not much. She'll eat anything, but only a bite or two. Don't force her to finish, but require she eat at least two bites of each portion you put in front of her." John nodded again. "If you have any concerns, call me."

"Thanks." John showed the woman out and went back to Hannah's room. He knocked gently. "Hannah? Can I come in?"

"Yes," came her soft relply. John opened the door and Hannah was still seated on the edge of her bed staring around the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hannah's pig-tails bobbed up and down as she nodded, bringing a smile to John's face. "Come on," he said, hand out for her to take.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"What?"

"I like coffee this time of day, or I get sleepy."

"Why don't we have lunch and a milk shake instead?" She nodded.

"Can I bring this?" she asked, holding up the stuffed dog that sat on her bed.

"Yes, you can bring him."

"Does he have a name?"

"Cujo."

"Like the evil dog from the movie?" she asked, voice shaking.

"No! No, but we'll change his name. How about you name him.

"Charlie Chaplin, from the movies."

"Charlie Chaplin?" Hannah nodded. John mentally kicked himself. The kid had seen a Steven King movie, and he'd already managed to scare her. "My friends are coming over for dinner at the park to meet you. Do you remember Detective Elliot Stabler? He's helping me put your Daddy in jail."

"Is he the one who has a new baby?"

"Yep," John said as he poured her a cup of the milk shake. "Drink that, please." She took a tentative sip, and looked up at him. "How is it?"

"Its good." She drank the glass down. John smiled and went to work on a cheese sandwich.

"Detective Stabler is coming over with his wife, and two of his kids."

"How many kids does he have?"

"The man has six. Maureen is 24, Kathleen is 21, Lizze and Dickie are 15 now, Allie is 2, and Eli is 4 weeks old." He placed the cheese sandwich in front of her, drops a few carrots on her plate, and grapes. She ate quickly. "Slow down a little. You'll make yourself sick." She slowed a little, but still guarded her food out of habit.

"Thank you," she said as she finished.

"What would you like to do before my friends meet us at the park? Do you want to go play there for a while befor you meet my friends Fin, Captain Cragen, and Casey. You've met Casey." She nodded. "Great. Olivia will be there with Allie. There will be quite a few people there, Elliot, Liv, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Allie, Eli, Cragen, Fin and Casey. Will you be okay with them there?" Hannah nodded. "Fantastic."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my new Daddy?"

"I'd like to be, but it takes time for paper work to be filed, and when its all done, probably in about 6 months, you;ll change your name to Hannah Grace Munch, and then I'll be your Daddy. For now, I'm you legal guardian."

"What's the difference?"

"Paperwork."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to sleep in your bed?" John's stomach flipped over. She was asking if she should expect the assult she'd suffered for years in her father's home. John knelt next to her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"No, Hannah. You have your own bed, where you, and _only _you will sleep. I have my own bed. You can sleep on my bed when I'm not in it, but the things your dad did to you, they're never going to happen here. Do you understnd, Hannah?" She nodded lightly. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you, I will never leave you, and I will never let anyone hurt you like you were hurt by your father."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear." Hannah threw her arms around him tightly. It seemed to be good enough for her.

* * *

The park was full this time of day with children Hannah's age. Olivia would be over with Allie and Eli as Liv wanted to out of the house for a little while today. Eli was doing well, it was warm and sunny, and Allie Needed to be outside. John was pushing the swing with Hannah when he saw Allie bouncing around next to Olivia as she pushed the stroller.

"Uncle John!" Allie squealed, running to him. He caught her before she ran in front of Hannah's swing and gave her a hug.

"Hi, there, Monkey. Hannah, sweetie, this is Allison. We call her Allie. This is Aunt Olivia, and the littlest member of the group, Eli."

"Hi, Hannah. I'm Olivia." Hannah gave her a weak smile. "I brought some snacks. Would you like to sit with us in the grass and have some Goldfish crackers?" Hannah looked up at John, who nodded lightly and followed Olivia to a big tree. He helped her pread the blanket while Allie ran around Eli's stroller. "Allie, come eat."

"She has pretty hair," Hannah said softly. "Like my sisters did."

"I think you have very pretty hair, too," Oliiva said, touching a curl. The girl stiffened. "Would you like it braided like Allie's?"

"No thank you."

"Maybe for school," John suggested. "Olivia's oldest daughters taught me how."

"Speaking of oldest daughters, Maureen's meeting us here after her last class. She's got something she wants to run by me."

"Nice. Better be that guy, Luke."

"I hope so. Once we meet him, that means she's really interested. Did you know Cassidy put the moves on her?"

"That boy doesn't know when he's crossed the line."

"When I told Maureen that I dated Brian, she started gagging that she had dated one of my old boy-friends."

"Who's Maureen and Brian?"

"Maureen is my 24-year-old daughter," Olivia said, showing her a picture from her wallet.

"And Brian Cassidy worked with me, Elliot Stabler, and Olivia."

"Oh," Hannah said, connecting the dots to who was who for the moment. She popped another goldfish in. As John and Olivia talked and watched Allie in the sand box a few yards away, Hannah dozed off on the blanket. After an hour or so, Allie and Eli were asleep as well.

"She's beautiful, John," Olivia said, looking the child over.

"The sales woman though I was creepy, buying all these little girls clothes. When I explained that I was adopting a girl, and she needed nice new clothes, she thought I was even creepier."

"You did very well." Olivia noted that even though Hannah wore summer clothes, it was a long pleated shirt, a blouse, stockings, and white Mary-Jane shoes. "She's very well dressed."

"I couldn't see putting her in what these stores call shorts! Girls today show way too much skin, and its not something she needs right now. Later on, maybe school uniform shorts, and later, jeans and t shirts. For now, though, were talking knee-length dresses. Call me old fashioned." Olivia chuckled.

"She seems to like her new wardrobe though, right?"

"Before we left the house, I had a talk with her about clothes, and what little girls are not supposed to show. She can pick out anything in her closet that she wants to wear, I get final approval, and when she's ready to get new clothes, she can pick them out. For now, to make it easier for her, I'll pick out what she wears in general, and she picks the day to day things."

"And she's okay with that?"

"She is okay with that. She told me she never had more to wear than her mother's old T shirt, and occasionally, a man would leave a coat there, or a pair of shorts. When we found them, the girls were huddled under a filthy sheet, naked." Olivia's stomach turned. "Further investigation; there were shoes and long coats in the closet, so they could go outside when they were told. Hannah hadn't been outside in 5 months. The babies aren't her sisters, a woman just moved in here with a new baby, and eventually had the twins." Olivia found herself ready to cry.

"Poor girls."

"She said it started when she was four or five. They had them so screwed up, she didn't know the other girls names."

"My god," she whispered. "Where are the others?"

"Ana and Lilly are in temporary foster care; the foster-parents hope to adopt. Hope is still hospitalized, but they've found an adoptive family for her as well. Faith is in foster care, but until her behavioral issues are assessed, she may not be adopted. Its a pretty bleak out-look for a two-year-old. She can't speak, and hardly maintains eye contact. Most people don't want a troubled toddler."

"I know a couple who would love a second child," Olivia said, thinking of Kathleen and Rose.

"They just got Alexander, and I can't see her doing well with a family with other children. She needs to be an only child. Know any couple without a 2 month old baby?" Olivia shook her head. "I was lucky to get Hannah, and the adoption may not even go through. I want to be able to focus on her completely for a while."

"You mean spoil her rotten, like you have Allie."

"Exactly."

* * *

Hannah awoke to the sounds of laughter. It wasn't something she was used to, but it was a welcomed change in her life, much like the smile on John's face when he saw her dark eyes staring up at him. She was warm, she discovered. Someone had put a blanket over her.

"Hey, doll face." Hannah froze. There was another man on the blanket. "I'm Don Cragen."

"Dad, can you just call her Hannah?" Olivia whispered. "Her father called her every pet name in the book, and she's still pretty timid." Cragen's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to worry you. We're all here, now. Would you like some dinner?" She sat up.

"I didn't realize you were so tired, Hannah. We'd have stayed home a while had I known," John said, handing the girl one of her Pediasures. "This one's strawberry. Give it a go!" She smiled when she saw the shake and drank it quickly. "Hey, slow down, my friend. You'll make yourself sick."

"So, Hannah," Lizzie said, calling her attention. "Wanna listen to some music? I broght my mp3 player and speaker dock."

"What kind of music?"

"All kinds. I have this one guy on here, Elton John. He plays the piano. Oh my God he rocks."

"Can we, John?" Kathleen asked. "No worries, we'll look out for her. We'll go as far as the next tree."

"Go be girls," he said, smiling. Hannah followed slowly behind Lizzie, Rose, Kathleen and Maureen. "So, you guys all met her social worker, didn't you."

"Yep."

"Guilty."

"How'd you guess?"

"I have Hannah, and there's no way I'd have been given a little girl with her history without help from above."

"I pulled strings," Casey added. "A lot of strings...a 300-thread count."

"I pulled favors I wasn't even owed," Cragen said, smiling. "We knew she'd be better off with you than in a group home."

"So, how is she?" Elliot asked. "She seems great now, but at home, is she okay?"

"No, she asked me if we were going...to share a bed..." John whispered.

"Jesus."

"I told her that things like that wouldn't happen any more, but I'm not sure she believes me. She looked so scared when Don called her 'Doll face.' Hannah's going to need a lot more therapy. She's been meeting with a child psychologist the whole time she was in foster care. He told me Hannah responded well." The group nodded as the passed food around. "Is this kosher?"

"Yep, whole meal is, as requested. I didn't know you followed-"

"I want Hannah to follow the traditions for a while, until she tells me otherwise." The group nodded. John looked over at the groups of girls as the music drifted over to the picnic. There, between Lizzie and Kathleen, Hannah was dancing, laughing, and having fun for the first time in her life. Her pig tails bounced as the tune of Crocodile Rock flowed through the park. He stood and wandered over. Maureen took John's hande and pulled him into the dance. None of his friends had ever actually _seen _John Munch relax, play, and dance with a group of children. Fin snapped several pictures to taunt him with later. The old man had changed in a matter of weeks since meeting this kid.

* * *

"John?" came a soft voice. John pulled himself sitting up and reached for his glasses. He tapped the lamp on his bedside table and looked around. Hannah was standing at the door.

"Hannah? Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep." John climbed out of bed and pulled a robe on over his silk pajamas. He took Hannah by the hand into the living room and turned on a light.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" he asked, headed towards the kitchen. He caught a glimpes of the clock. It was 10:30 pm, and she'd waited a full 2 hours to tell him.

"What's that?"

"Its better than coffee."

"John,_ nothing_ is better than coffee."

"You've been around Olivia way too much." In truth, they'd only met earlier that afternoon. "Did they really give you coffee?"

"With cream, one sugar, and an ice cube." He rolled his eyes. Hannah cast her eyes down in shame.

"Sweetie," John said, lifting her chin and bringing her beautiful eyes to meet his. "If you would _like_ coffee, you may _have_ coffee. Its up to you. However, I would recommend hot chocolate for sleeping." He warmed the milk and looked for the mix he'd bought that morning. Upon its retrieval from the cabinet, the microwave beeped. He mixed the powder with the milk, added a little sugar, and some whipped cream. He tasted it for temperature, and brought one to Hannah, saving the other for himself. "Try that on your taste buds." She sipped at it willingly. In that first day, she'd tasted new foods, new drinks, and so far, the only thing she didn't like was grape juice.

"Oh, my God, that's good stuff," the child said. "I've never had this before!"

"Glad you approve, my pint-sized friend."

"Hey, John?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Papa?" John felt a content feeling wash over him. "I don't want to call you Daddy because Daddy was a dip-shit."

"Yes he was, but please don't use that language. You're nine."

"Sorry."

"And yes, you may call me Papa."

"Papa," she said softly. It fit him better than 'Dad,' that was for sure.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday, and I have to go into work for a few hours."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take you to your new school, so when we get up, you'll need to wear a uniform. You were okay to skip today, because its summer, but tomorrow, you'll have to go to school. Its movie day, so I'll give your teacher money for snacks, and a drink. You're seeing the movie Ice Age 3."

"We get to go to the movies?" she asked, blown away by the news. "Like in a movie theater?" John grinned.

"I never told you about your school!"

"No, just that I get to go," she said, smiling.

"This is what the summer program is like. Every morning from 8:00 until noon, its regular class, to help you catch up. After that, you have lunch and a chance to rest. At 2:00, the group leaves on a field trip. On Mondays, they'll take you to the stables for horse-back riding. Tuesdays, you get to go to the movies. Wednesdays is swimming lessons. Thursdays are computer days, and on Fridays, you go to the library. One of those days is also Music class if you're interested."

"What if I get tired?"

"The teacher will page me, I'll come and get you, and you can sleep at my work."

"You won't be mad?"

"I won't be mad."

"Swear?"

"I promise. If you want me to come get you at any time, I'll be there, Short-cake."

"No one ever called me Short-cake before."

"May I call you Short-cake?" Hannah thought about it a moment before nodding. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll get you a peice of Strawberry short cake so you know what it is you're being called..." Hannah smiled. "Go brush your teeth and get to bed. I'll clean up and come read to you some more."

"Night, Papa."

"Night, Short Cake." Father-hood was really settling in to john quite well.

* * *

"Kathy, come in!" Olivia said, showing her husband's ex-wife into the apartment. Kathy had never seen it, and Lizzie and Dickie were still home, a full 4 and a half weeks after Eli was born.

"How is he?"

"Loud. No question, he's got a good set of lungs." Kathy gestured, silently asking if she could hold Eli. Liv nodded and gratefully handed the baby over. Allie was still in her room crying that her mommy was feeding Eli. "Allie's having problems adjusting. She was kicked out of her daycare until she stops biting."

"Maureen was like that when I had Kathleen."

"MOM!" Lizzie hollered from her room.

"Yeah," Kathy and Olivia answered in unison. Lizzie and Dickie both came out upon hearing Kathy's voice.

"Sorry, habit," Kathy said gently.

"Its okay."

"Hi Kathy," Dickie said politely. "Mom, I'm headed up town to Trevor's."

"Who?"

"Trevor Langan, the attorney? I'm interviewing him for a school project."

"Remember, he's...sleezy."

"He's a lawyer. Name one-"

"Alex Cabot, and Casey Novak." Dickie froze.

"But you can't name three." Olivia laughed and handed him cab fare.

"No subway! You have cab fare and lunch money." Dickie gave her a hug, and a quick nod to Kathy. "Call me if you get stuck somewhere, and don't accept _anything_ from Trevor. He's...icky." Dickie laughed as he headed out. "Lizzie, what did you need?"

"Cab fare. I'm meeting Casey down town for lunch and our interview."

"_That's_ why Dickie chose Trevor."

"Casey already agreed to meet with me, and we can't interveiw the same person." Liv pulled more cash from her purse, handed it off to the young girl and waited for a response. "First, thank you. Second, No subways, no busses, take a cab, call you if I get stuck someplace. You'd rather drive all night than me take the subway. And third; Have fun, and if Casey offers me lunch, its okay, she's not a sleeze bag."

"They listen!" Liv hugged the girl. "Have fun."

"Its homework."

"Its Casey!"

"Okay, I admit, its sounding a lot more fun than Trevor." Lizzie grabbed her back pack and headed out the door.

"Bye Mom, Bye, Kathy," she called. Olivie felt herself relax. They didn't call Kathy 'Mom.'

"So," Liv said, walking towards the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"You know, I miss coffee, and quite girls days." Allie had stopped screaming and wandered back out to her mother. "Allie, you need to go take you nap, baby. I'll turn on your music, why don't you lay down on Daddy's side of the bed?" Allie nodded, still a bit upset. Liv put the girl in the master bedroom and turned on her CD player. She shut the door and finished fixing Kathy's coffee. "Did I mention I miss quiet?"

"You'll get used to the noise."

"God I hope so." They sat on the couch. It was still awkward between the two women.

"So, they call you Mom."

"Yeah."

"I suppose I had that one coming."

"No. I don't think you did," Liv said, coming to the realization that Kathy was their mother, and was making an effort to fix her mistakes. "It wasn't right of me to allow them that. You're their mother, and letting them call me Mom has done more damage for all of you than good over the last year."

"There is no reason we can't both be Mom," Kathy offered. "Alexander has two Moms, why not our kids? Granted we're not sleeping together."

"Sorry, Kath, you just aren't my type."

"You know, I am totally okay with that." The two laughed. "You know, I never thought I'd be sitting in your home holding your baby, laughing with you."

"I never saw this either. I never thought I'd have kids."

"Why? You were more of a mother to my kids the minute you and Elliot became partners. You went to more of their soccer games, cheerleading try outs, football games...you were at Maureen and Kathleen's proms as chaperone." Olivia laughed at the memory. She'd finally gotten to go to a prom. She'd been asked to chaperone by Elliot. Maureen would have died if he'd been at her prom. So Olivia went with Cassidy. She had a chance to get all dressed up and she felt sexy, in a hot dress, carrying a gun. Overall, it suited her personality well.

"I always saw myself as not good enough. My mother was a drunk, my father was a rapest, and I didn't want to pass that on."

"You know, Elliot's father was a child molester who beat the hell out of him every day of his life, and his mother was a door mat. Look at how well Elliot turned out."

"I never knew that."

"You weren't there. He and I grew up together. Elliot's never directly told me any of this, but his sisters did, and the bruises told me plenty. Its why he's been in SVU so long. Let me guess, he said he was there because he wanted to clean up the streets for his own children." Olivia nodded as she wiped a tear. "He may not have the same tragic child hood you did, but they were damn similar, and he understnads you more than you could ever know." Olivia nodded again, silently.

"So...would you, um...like another cup?"

"No thanks. I should get going. I just came by to see how Eli was, save you a trip to the doctor..."

"Well, if you ever want to stop by just to talk, the door is always open." Kathy smiled gratefully, and laid Eli down in his bassinet. "Give me a call and we'l do lunch some time."

"Same goes to you, Liv."

* * *

"So, why did you choose this career?"

"I needed to see that the people who make mistakes get a fair trial, and a second chance if they deserve it," Trevor answered. His office wasn't as nice as Casey's, and the cookies that he offered were an off-brand.

"If you could be a DA, or an ADA, would you be?"

"No."

"You could make so much more money-"

"Dickie, I'm going to tell you something very important. There are more import things than money. I own 5 nice suits, and the rest are ragged jeans, and t shirts. There are people out there who are sick freaks, as your parents would say. But then, there are people who genuinely make mistakes. Look at your mother and Olivia. Kathy hurt you guys very badly, am I right?" Dickie nodded. "If we were to go by the letter of the law, she'd be in prison."

"Probably," Dickie whispered.

"But her lawyer knew it wasn't what she needed to get better. She needed to be at home, seeing a good shrink, and you and your sisters needed to be able to heal with Olivia and Elliot. If it wasn't for her lawyer, who does the exact same job as I do, she would be in jail."

"Is it true that in prison, they gang up against people who are in for crimes against children?"

"They've killed women in prison for less than what your mother did. Olivia thinks I'm a dirty lawyer, but she can't see things from my side of the table. If she did, her job would be compromised. She's got to believe that every person they arrest is guilty and malicious, or else, those who are, walk free to hunt the innocent." Dickie nodded and took notes. "Liv called me a sleeze ball, sleeze bag, and things like that, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It keeps her perspective."

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is in the works!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story. 

A/N 2: ADA's may not make more than the defense, but if you look at the people they defend, and how much those people bring in; they get paid when guy gets off. I know that from watching The Practice. They make the same in Theory. In reality, if the government isn't paying you, pay check aren't always regular. Its also not every day Trevor gets a case...or if he'll even atke the case is questionable

* * *

John looked Hannah over. Her skirt was straight, hair neatly braided down her back, Star of David was on, and shoes were tied. She seemed ready for school, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. She looked like all the other little girls on the play ground. Hannah would be getting glasses later in the week, but there wasn't anything he could do to change that now. Something was missing. 

"I don't have a school sweater," she said, shyly.

"I've ordered one for you for winter; its too warm right now for one."

"Papa?" John knelt in front of the little girl. "Would you have lunch with me today?"

"I'll be here at noon, unless I have to go investigate a crime scene. I will call the school if I'm not able to make it."

"I'm scared."

"Of what, Short-cake?"

"I'm a lot smaller than the other kids."

"Good things come in small packages. The class is small, only 4 other kids. The teachers won't let anyone pick on you. I promise."

"Okay."

"Hannah-banana, I've got to get into work now. Would you like me to walk you into the class room?" She shook her head. Before John was able to stand, Hannah threw her arms around his neck in his first hug from the girl.

"I'll see you later, Papa," she whispered.

"I'll be here at 5:00, Short-cake." She nodded and headed in to the school. John realized what was missing. He was. John wanted to walk her to the class room, sit with her, read a book with her, but she'd be doing that with someone else today. John took a deep breath and headed off to his car.

He'd met the young girl just a few weeks ago, and she'd undergone such changes in that time. While in foster care, she'd seen a psychologist every day for a few hours, helping her understand that she was now safe, and would soon live with a new family. John visited her every day he was allowed. He brought her new clothes, taught her a bit about being Jewish, and read books with her until they asked him to leave. Every day, before he left, he told her she'd get to live in his home soon, go to school, and spend time with other little girls her age. She would have a clean bed every night, good food, and she would be loved. Hannah held tight to his promises through the foster care, and was still in shock that John had come through.

There were more hurdles to come; court dates. She would have to appear in court against her father. After that is done, she'll have to appear in court again for adoption purposes. On top of that, her birthday would be in a few months, right in the middle of everything. John had only been to two birthday parties for little girls; Allie's parties. He would have to come up with something extravigant for Hannah. John Munch was determined to raise her with every bit of spoiling he could give her without turning her into a brat, although a brat would be better than the shut-down child he first met.

John sighed and pulled into the station house parking garage. He saw Elliot's car, and pulled up next to his friend.

"Hey, John, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. Just dropped Hannah off at school."

"First day?"

"Yeah."

"Ouch. You need to take some time, there?" Munch rolled his eyes. Elliot looked into John's car. "Now there's something I never thought I'd see."

"What's that?"

"You have a car seat."

"Its a booster. Hannah weighs in at a whopping 57 pounds. She's also short. According to the law, she's supposed to ride in a booster, so I got her a booster." Elliot stiffled a laugh. "You have a problem?"

"Its just...weird...hearing you talking about car seats. Oh, how the roles have reveresed. Oh, that's a nice one, too."

"Only the best for my Hannah."

"John, that booster seat cost more than my first car."

"Its top of the line." John slipped his jacket on over his gun holster. "C'mon. Don'll have kittens if we're late."

* * *

Olivia looked around her house. Toys were scattered everywhere, Allie was hiding, Eli was screaming, and she hadn't stopped and sat for more than a minute in 7 hours since Elliot left for work. There was something that smelled up the apartment badly, and she couldn't figure out what it was. All Olivia wanted was for her children to sleep, so she could clean up, take a shower and relax. 

"Eli, sweetie, you can't be hungry. You just ate." She tried feeding him, and he refused. He burped once, his diaper was dry, and he was tired. Allie was still no where to be found. Suddenly, worked seemed like a vacation. Rose and Kathleen were in Seattle so Rose could meet with a group at Microsoft in Redmond, Lizzie and Dickie were back in Princeton, and Maureen was camping with Luke Olivia called Casey, but only got voice mail; she had court. Out of sheer desparation, she called upon the only person who would understand. Kathy. Kathy knew what it was to have a toddler, and a new baby. Kathy knew what it was to feel completely alone while Elliot worked more hours than needed. Olivia knew he was working hard on Hannah's case, getting as much evidence together as he possibly could, so there would be no other choice _but _to put him in prison for a very long time.

Kathy would be there soon, Allie was still hiding, and Eli's screaming had reached mythical perportions. She was thankful when there was a knock on the door.

"Let me take him," Kathy offered gently. Olivia was more than happy to hand of the screaming baby.

"Allison is hiding."

"Does she still do 'Shave and a hair cut?' I did that with my kids, and I have a feeling Lizzie and Maureen passed it down."

"What?"

"SHAVE AND A HAIR CUT!" Kathy called out loudly.

"Two bits," came a very soft muffled response. Kathy followed the voice.

"Shave and a hair cut," she said again.

"Two bits!" Kathy opened the hall closet and produced a laughing toddler.

"Maureen and Dickie were my hiders." Olivia looked like she was about to cry. "It gets easier. Go shower, I'll get Allie a snack, and Eli down."

"How?"

"You have a yoga ball?"

"Yeah."

"Large one?"

"Yeah."

"Roll it out here, and go shower." Olivia rolled the ball from her closet and made a mad dash for the shower.

The hot water sprayed down over her. It was the most welcomed feeling she'd ever experienced. Truth was, it had been 2 days since Elliot had been home, or since she'd been able to shower, or sleep for more than 2 hours at a stretch. Olivia looked at the clock, and decided a bath would be okay. She needed to shave her legs, and soak a while. Olivia switched the water over from spray to faucet and sat down. It had been way too long since she'd relaxed in the tub. After the tub was full, she cleaned herself up, shaved, and decided just 10 more minutes, and she'd relieve Kathy for the afternoon. Half an hour with her wild child, and loud baby were more than she could inflict upon an innocent woman. Olivia closed her eyes, just for a moment. When she opened them, the water was cold, and two hours had gone by.

"Shit!" Olivia whispered. She toweled off, threw on a clean pair of sweats and a t shirt. She expected the apartment to be unchanged, but her discovery was very welcomed. Eli was sleeping in his swing, Allie was coloring at the table with Kathy, and the apartment was cleaned up.

"Hey," Kathy said, smiling.

"Oh my god, thank you."

"Fall asleep in the tub?" Liv blushed. "I did that a few times when Elliot had the kids. Treasure those times; they are few and far between."

"It wasn't this stressful when Allie was born," Liv said, eyes pooled with tears. She flopped into the recliner. "She was an easy baby; slept well, hardly fussed, and now I can't keep up with her. Eli hardly sleeps, Elliot is breaking in yet another new partner, and because John's working less, Elliot is working more...he's on a case that's got half the precinct pissed off, and the other half sick...everything with my father..." Olivia started to cry. She was exhausted, and even after a bath and a nap, she needed more. She needed Elliot to take her babies for a few hours while she slept, ate, and god forbid, read a book that had chapters. Kathy took the stressed out cop in her arms and soothed her.

"I went through this, too, Liv."

"Does it get easier?"

"Only when they're old enough for day care." Olivia laughed lightly. "Liv, I have the rest of today off. Would you like to get some coffee? We'll pack the kids up, let Allie tear up the park for a while, get some sun on you."

"We went to the park a few days ago to meet John's foster child, Hannah."

"And I'll bet you felt better."

"Oh, God, yes. Out is better than in." Kathy patted her shoulder and searched for Allie's shoes and a stroller.

"Where's the double stroller? All I see is the travel system."

"We had so much going on that we didn't get one yet."

"You don't really need one. Allie's almost too big, aren't you Chipmunk?" Allie nodded from the table where she colored. "I have about 4 hours until my session with Dr. Randels, you need to get out of the house, Olivia Stabler." Olivia nodded and wandered back to her room to change. She felt so much gratitude towards the woman whom she once hated so much.

* * *

"Hannah-Banana!" John said as the girl ran into his arms. "How was school today?" 

"Not too bad."

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"It was okay," she said softly. She still hadn't let go of his neck. "You didn't call."

"Yes, I did, Short-cake. Let's talk to your teacher." John stood, took the girl's hand and walked into the school. "Why don't you play with the other children for a moment." Hannah wandered a few feet away.

"Mr. Munch," the woman greeted with a smile.

"I asked you to tell her that I was unable to make it to lunch today."

"She didn't ask if you were coming. I figured she forgot." John snorted.

"She's 9, not 2. Hannah asked me to lunch on her first day of school, and you were supposed to relay a message that I was called to investigate a crime scene. She's never been loved before in her life the way a child should be loved. You've read her files. She's brilliant, and sweet as can be. When I ask you to relay a message to Hannah, you should have enough respect for both of us to relay the message."

"I'm sorry-"

"Next time, you'll do better." Munch rolled his eyes, and took Hannah's hand gently. "I'm sorry I missed lunch, Hannah. I had to investigate a crime scene." Hannah whispered something. "What did you say, Hannah?"

"Do you still like me?" For the first time since meeting the child, John lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I still like you, Hannah-bear. And in addition to liking you, I love you. You're my Hannah! Who else will stay up till midnight to have hot chocolate with me? I'm sorry that you didn't get the message. We'll try again tomorrow. Would that be all right?" Hannah nodded into his neck. "Would you like to get an early dinner at the park?" She nodded again. "That's wonderful. Fin wants to join us, but we can keep this a duet if you like."

"I like Fin. He makes you laugh like no one else, Papa," she said, brilliant smile returning.

"There's my favorite smile," he said, grinning. "Well then, Hannah-bear, let us be off like a herd of turtles." She giggled as John set her on her feet and took her hand.

* * *

"So, how did the oral report go?" Olivia asked the twins as she drove back from the bus station. "Dickie, I wanna know the dirty little details about Langan." 

"He's not sleezy."

"He's not? News to me..."

"Mom, his only goal is to get a fair trial, and a second chance for the people whom he believes deserve a second chance. He's defended some sick people, and he knows that, but he is trying to get them into where they need to be; some need psychiatric centers, some need medical facilities, and yes, some just need prison. He just wants the people he defends to have a fair trial." Olivia took a sharp breath.

"And Casey wants to put away the perves you and Dad deal with until they rot in prison."

"Why? Does a 17-year-old boy who was raped his whole life who rapes one girl deserve life?" Dickie asked his sister.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"And he who is without sin casts the first stone."

"Hey, this isn't the class room, and I don't want your little sister listening to this. You can do that in your father's squadroom later. It'll be good for you and the squad. What class was this for?"

"Government. We were discussing what our parents do for a living, why, and how it affects the world. Obviously, you guys were the talk of the class. But when it came down to it, neither of us wanted to interview you guys; there are things we just don't want to know. Y'know?" Olivia nodded. "I asked Lizzie who would she interview, why, and how it affected you and Dad. Casey and Trevor directly work with your cases, and without going into gross details, we got basically the same thing; people out there suck at life. Some need help, some need prison, and some need to just get laid."

"Trevor?" Liv asked.

"Casey," the twins said together. Olivia chuckled.

"Trevor and I are meeting for lunch tomorrow across the street. Is it cool?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's cool when he's not being a total nerd."

"You'll have to tell me more about him. All I know is the dirty little man at the office."

"And all Kathy knew about you was that you were a woman who spent 12-18 hours a day with her husband," Dickie reminded her. "There's always more to the story." Olivia's mouth clamped shut. He was right.

* * *

The trial had begun one month after John was allowed to take in Hannah. She'd changed so much over the two months since they pulled her from her father's apartment. She'd grown an inch, put on weight, got glasses, and saw a dentist. She was healthy, and saw a counselor as often as she could. John had become the best friend she'd always prayed for, and she'd become the Daddy's Little Girl that John always wished he'd had. Hannah was uneducated, but sharp as a tack. John knew that with tutors, she could catch up quickly to the other children. Reading was the big struggle for the moment. 

The trial had set her back in school. Every day was another day closer to the day she would have to go into the court room with her father and give her statement. Hannah would have to relive the things he did, and other men did to her. She would have to tell everyone, including her new Papa. John met with her counselor after each session, and even went into a few before the trial to answer any questions Hannah had for him. The nights she saw her counselor were tough on both of them, and she would go straight to bed after. John would wake her up early the next morning with her favorite breakfast, to reassure that she was his Hannah-bear.

The day of her testimony, she paused at the door to the court room. John knelt by the child.

"Hannah? Are you all right?" She shook her head and buried herself in his arms and chest. "I know you're scared, Short-cake. You've been so brave this last month."

"I don't want to see him."

"I don't want you to see him either, Hannah," he said gently. Remember what we talked about with Dr. Polaskis? You keep your eyes on me, or on Casey Novak. She's going to talk to you second. When the first lawyer talks to you, just watch me. Keep your eyes on my eyes. You've already told me your story, and I know what happened. I've already testified in court, so I can stay right there. If for any reason, they ask me to leave, Uncle Elliot is there, Don is there, and Fin is there. They will be there for you."

"Please don't let him talk to me."

"He isn't going to be allowed to. Just look at my eyes. Got it, Hannah Banana?" She nodded into his shirt. John pulled a hanky from his coat pocket and wiped her face and glasses down. She smiled as she put her glasses back on.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you pick me?" she asked, looking down at the nice dress she wore.

"Because you needed a father who loved you, and I needed a daughter to love." She took his hand and he pushed the door open. "Your honor, I'm delivering Hannah Grace Richten."

* * *

She was absolutely white when John picked her up and stormed out of the court room. After Casey asked all the questions she had, the defense attourney tried to tear her apart. Hannah was calm, answered everything she could, and managed to get through most of the questions. It wasn't until her father stood and called her a 'dirty little whore,' and told the court she begged him to do her, that things got ugly. She froze when he yelled. John watched for a moment; Casey yelled, the judge yelled, and Hannah threw up. John rushed up, gathered the shaking girl into his arms and took her out of the room. 

"You were so brave, Hannah," he soothed as he brought her into Casy's office. John mopped her forehead with his hanky again. "Its over now, Hannah-bear."

"Can we go home now, Papa?"

"In just a few minutes. Casey needs to come in and talk to me. She'll let us know when we can go home." John and Hannah turned when they heard the door open and close. "Tell me we're done."

"Well, he managed to tie the noose andhang himself with it. Judge said it was a full confession; 5 counts of rape of a minor, child abuse, neglect, endangerment. He's not getting out of Sing-Sing for a while."

"You mean he'll get out some day?" Hannah asked, eyes wide with fear.

"No, sweetie," Casey said. "Can I talk to John for a moment? Olivia is right out side." Hannah nodded and stepped out. "Judge allowed him to go into general population."

"They'll kill him."

"Judge Donnelly knows that. She doesn't want him out walking the streets, and is turning a blind eye to what happens to dirt bags like him. He'll be someone's bitch by the end of the day."

"Good."

"Next court date is set for Monday, October 11th." John closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't make me put her through that again-"

"Its her adoption hearing, John. Hannah Grace Munch-to-be!" John chuckled. "Go get your daughter."

* * *

"Today is a good day," Don said, passing the soda around the porch of his house. Elliot, Liv, and all of their children were there; the kids were splashing around in the pool whil Liv held Eli and Elliot had Alexander. Rose was teaching Hannah the art of creating the biggest splash while Fin and Munch argued JFK, yet again. 

"Today is a very good day."

"I'm goona go grab more dip," Don said, pulling the empty bowls from the table.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure," he said, leading Casey into his kitchen. "This one in that bowl." He placed a jar in front of her while he dug in the fridge.

"Today is...I was glad I could do this one for John." Don nodded. "Hannah deserves him."

"Munch has really cooled off a little. He's happier than I've ever seen him."

"You're pretty happy," Casey said as she threw the empty jar away.

"I have a family that I've wanted for a long time. Marge wasn't able to have kids, and Olivia's been like a daughter to me for, damn, 11 years. With that came the grand children, great grand children, Elliot, Liv's other family..."

"When it rains, it pours."

"I guess."

"Don?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you got what you were looking for," she said, hand brushing his. "It seems we're all searching for something, and so few people seem to find it. You did. Liv and Elliot, John and Hannah...Kathleen, Rose and Alexander. Even Lizzie and Dickie are well-adjusted now.

"What are you searching for?"

"I don't know," she answered softly. "I thought I knew what I wanted, but I don't know any more." Don rested a hand on hers.

"When you find it, you'll know, Casey." She smiled.

"You know," she said, not wanting the contact to end yet. "You're too damn young to be a great grandfather."

"I'm not _your _great grandfather." Casey laughed. "Let us return to the hungry people before they revolt."

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter; having blocks due to work related crap...oh well, now that I lost my job, I have time to write! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

Don sighed as he flipped through the files. It was nearly midnight, and he still had more work than he cared to think about. The new detectives that had taken over for Olivia were good, but it had actually taken two to do the amount of work she did for the squad. Elliot liked his current partner, but the squad wasn't as cosey as it had once been. He missed the joking between Olivia and Elliot. All he had to do was stop by their home, but it was different the dynamic of his squad was forever changed, and felt less like home to him.

"I thought you'd be here," a soft voice said, pulling him from the depressing thoughts. There, in the door, stood Casey, with two cups; steam rising from both. "I figured you could use a coffee after today's hellish fiasco." Don stood and pulled a chair out for her across from his desk. Instead of slinking back around, he took the one next to her.

"You couldn't have said it better. At least when he was attacking you, he hung himself without hurting you."

"Well, I'm a strong girl."

"Really, Casey, I thought he was going to kill you."

"I'm lucky he's got a piss-poor shot." Don smiled weakly at her. "Look, its not like I've never been shot at before."

"True."

"But thank you for coming to my rescue." Don had seen the man going for the court officer's gun and had dove in front of her, knocking her to the ground. She sported a bruised cheek from banging it on a chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked, seeing the bruise. He touched her face gently. She hissed lightly. "Sorry. That looks pretty bad, Casey."

"It doesn't feel so great either. I'll be fine. I lived." She noticed his hands were shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I was going to lose you today, Casey," he said, voice shaking. Don rested his hand on hers. "It scared me."

"Me too."

"So does this..." he whispered.

"Me too," she said, looking down at their hands. As much as the woman longed for any human contact, Casey also wanted to be safe from another broken heart. "What is this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

"When you pushed me down today, you saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything-"

"I owe you at least one coffee," she joked. He smiled, and looked down. "Don, last week, in the kitchen at your house, there was something...like now..."

"And every other time we're alone."

"Well...yeah..."

"Casey, I-" he stopped. After a moment, he took her hand and stood. "Would you like a ride home?"

"I would love that." She took their coffee and laced an arm through his.

* * *

"Elliot?" Olivia called into the dark living room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Why are you out here?" she asked, sitting next to him on the couch. "Rough day?"

"Guy pulled a gun in the court room. He tried to shoot Casey, but Don dove in front of her, threw himself on top of her...saved her life from where I was sitting." Elliot sighed as she snuggled down next to him. "You sure you wanna go back to work?"

"Computer geeks rarely pull anything stronger than a toy phaser."

"Don's in-love with Casey."

"How do you figure?"

"When he saw that gun, he risked his life to make sure she was safe. He could have been killed, and he was pretty damn scared." Liv looked up into her husband's eyes. "He was looking at her the same way I look at you. Hope she sees it."

"I hope so, too. They'd be kind of cute together."

"As long as I never have to see them making out..."Elliot said, shuddering. Olivia chuckled. "How are the kids?"

"Lizzie and Dickie are staying this weekend with Kathy. Kathleen is leaving next week with Rose and Alexander for Seattle, Maureen is still debating bringing Luke by, Allie is getting used to Eli, and pretended to read him a story today, and Eli has just...relaxed in general. God, Kathy really helped get me through those first two months." Elliot laughed lightly. "I know. I never thought it was possible either, but she did. So, how is Casey? Was anyone hurt?"

"Just casey, smacked her cheek on a table or something. Nasty bruise, but she'll be fine. Want to stop over tomorrow?"

"I really do."

"Okay. We'll stop over. Wanna go to bed now?"

"I really, really do," she said softly, kissing his neck.

* * *

"Hannah-banana," John called into her bed room. "Breakfast is on the table. No uniform today; its Saturday. We're going to watch cartoons all morning, eat unhealthy food, and then we're going for a boat ride in central park after lunch." He liked to tell her the daily plans as he woke her up. It made the mornings go smoothly for both of them. She should have made noise in her bedroom, but it was quiet. "Hannah-bear? Are you all right?"

"I'm still tired, Papa," she whispered.

"May I come in?"

"Yes," came a weak reply. John stepped into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She was shivvering, but the room was warm. He touched her forehead.

"You've got a fever, sweetie. I'm going to get the thermometer."

"My ear hurts."

"Its pretty red," he noticed. "I'd like you to sleep a little longer while I make a doctor's appoinment for you."

"Can I still watch cartoons?" John smiled, scooped her up, blankets and all, and settled her on the couch. "Thanks Papa!" He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. ad turned the T.V. on and her favorite movie; The Little Mermaid.

"You rest here, I'll call your doctor." John went into the kitchen and spoke on the phone for a few minutes. He returned with her breakfast. "Dr. Warner is going to stop by in an hour or so. I know she's not your regular doctor, but he's out right now on vacation. Melinda is a good friend of mine. You'll like her. She's a medical examiner."

"Don't they look at dead people?"

"Usually, but she also works with the living occasionally."

"Cool."

"Its a weekend, you don't need a brain today, so I made fun food. These are a rare delacacy known as a S'More Pop Tart." Hanna giggled and pushed her glasses up. "Its chocolate and marshmellow surrounded in graham cracker. Sorry, no oatmeal and yogurt today."

"Are these Kosher?"

"Nope."

"Good. Kosher means no cheese burgers." John chuckled and broke a pop tart in half. "These are awsome," she said, taking in the sweetness of them.

"I like to think so," he replied, sending more crumbs out than she did.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could change my name?"

"To what, Hannah-bear?"

"Hannah Munch?"

"I'm working on it."

"Good."

"Why are you eager?"

"You love me, and Dad didn't. Dad never listened to me, never gave me anything, never carried me to the couch...you gave me everything-"

"I do tend to spoil you," he said, playfully.

"I'm not talking about stuff, Papa. You gave me hope. You gave me faith that there were people who could love me. You gave me strength to put my dad away. You gave me love when no one could love me right. You gave me a home. All my dad ever gave me was fear." Hannah spoke very softly. "I know I cried a lot at first, and I was scared, but I know you won't hurt me. You love me."

"That's right, Hannah. I love you." Hannah rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes. "My Hannah-bear."

"I love you, too, Papa."

* * *

Casey stirred in her sleep. The light from her window was definitely sun, which meant she needed to be awake. If there was sunlight, she'd overslept.

"Case, relax," Don said as she bolted out of her bed. "Its Saturday. We worked late last night, and you turned your alarm off so we could sleep in." Casey took a deep breath, and settled back into his bed. Don pulled the sheet around her naked form and snuggled her into his chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, Casey," he said, running his finger tips across her back. "How about you?"

"Incredibly well." She arched her body and kissed him deeply. "You were amazing last night."

"You were pretty amazing yourself this morning."

"So," she said. "Can I cook you breakfast?"

"Why don't we cook together?" he said, rolling out of bed. He pulled on his slacks and watched her throw a silk robe round her pale skin. "You look absolutely beautiful, Casey," he moaned lighting, pulling her back towards the bed. She laughed and kissed his chest. His stomach churned with hunger.

"How about eggs?" she offered as she lead him into the kitchen. Don wrapped arms around her as she stared into her refridgerator, and kissed her neck gently. "Mmm...keep that up and we'll end up with Lunch," she moaned as his hands wandered. She closed the fridge and faced him.

"Sounds like a plan." He lifted her onto the counter and kissed her deeply.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for...a while now."

"You don't think I'm old?"

"No."

"I'm a grandfather...great grandfather."

"We've discussed this, you aren't _my_ grandfather, or my great grandfather-"

"My daughter is 2 years older than you."

"And I'm barely 15 years younger than you, Don. You are only as old as you feel, Sexy. And you feel pretty young to me." Don chuckled again.

"I looked younger when I had hair."

"Overrated." She wrapped her legs around him as he allowed his hands to wander more.

"Casey," he moan as she kissed his neck.

"Oh My Dear Lord!"

"Olivia?" Olivia stared at Don and Casey, jaw floored. "Liv, its not what it looks like," Don started. "Well...ok...its exactly what it looks like."

"I'll give you guys a call later," she said, smiling, blushing and turning away from them. "Have a _great_ morning!" Olivia chuckled in embarassment as she let herself out. Elliot, who was getting the kids from the stroller stared at her. "We need to go far away from here."

"Why?"

"Casey and Don are...mostly naked in the kitchen."

"Oh God!" He started fumbling with Allie's seat buckle. "Mental image...aaggghhhh! Pass the brain bleach!"

"Yeah. I wish to God I'd have knocked." Liv moved him out of her way and buckled the child back into her seat, and pushed the elevator button several times.

"Liv, wait-" Casey hurried over elevator. "Don't leave because of this."

"Is my dad still in there?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then why are you out here?"

"You aren't angry?"

"Why the hell would I be angry? I was hoping you'd start dating again. I didn't expect to see you half naked on the counter with my dad, I'm never eating here again by the way, but I think its great that you have someone. Go...cook breakfast with your guy." Casey gave her a playful grin and turned to go back into her apartment.

"Thanks, Liv. See you later, Elliot," she said, waving.

"Can't look...mental image," Elliot said, shuddering. Casey chuckled and went back in.

"Why don't we stop and see-"

"No! We're going where we're not going to walk in on anyone...especially the man we both look at as a father figure...ugh."

"You are such a baby."

* * *

"Was Olivia mad?" he asked, tugging at Casey's robe.

"She was amused."

"Why amused?"

"Situation." Don nodded, and continued futzing with her robe as they made their way into the living room. "Not hungry anymore?"

"Still hungry...not for eggs...for you..."

"Join me in the shower?"

"Oh, I would love that," Don moaned and followed her towards her master bathroom.

* * *

"Now the left," Melinda said as she looked at the little girl's ear. "Oh, Hannah, you have a little bit of an ear infetion. John, I'm going to write a prescription for amoxicillin. She needs to take it every 4 hours. Giver her yogurt for her stomach- this stuff is brutal. Where's the nearest pharmacy?"

"Corner."

"I'll stay with her if you want to go now." John nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Hannah, I'll be back in about 15 minutes. All right?" She nodded and snuggled down into her blankets. "If you need anything, ask Dr. Warner, and she'll call my cell phone." Hannah nodded again. She liked how her Papa reassured her of everything, and always told her exactly what was going on. "Bye sweetie." John grabbed his badge and left.

"John's a good guy," Melinda said to Hannah, still looking at the door.

"Papa rocks."

"Three years ago, I wouldn't have seen him doing this. I thought he'd given up."

"Given up on what?"

"Happiness."

"He wasn't happy?"

"Hannah, he was alone, and he didn't think anyone would ever love him."

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"Olivia got pregnant, and her boyfriend walked out. Elliot, being the nicest guy in the world, and totally in-love with Liv, gave it a chance. Elliot gave Love a chance, and forced Olivia to give a little, who taught Don to relax, who told John to lighten up. Elliot and Olivia showed all of us that love is worth the chance we give it."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"John always wanted to have children, but he was afraid. After several failed marriages, he gave up on the family he always wanted. And one day, he was called in on a case that Fin couldn't handle. John saw a beautiful little girl was too old for quick adoption. She taught him to play, to dance like no one was watching, so sing like no one could hear him."

"Where is she?"

"She's sitting on his couch, snuggled in a big quilt, with an ear infection." Hannah smiled. "He loves you."

"Yeah," Hannah said. "I love him too. He's a great Papa."

"What movie are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Melinda turned the volume up a little.

After a while, Hannah dozed off. John had been gone over an hour now. Melinda called his cell phone, but there was no answer. She tried Don's cell, but again, no answer. Finally, she called Fin.

"Fin, I'm watching Hannah, and John's not back. He was supposed to be got 15 minutes, but its been two hours now."

"_I'm on my way to the hospital_," Fin said. "_John was shot in a robbery at a drug store. Get Hannah_."

* * *

Cliff hanger! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

The waiting room was so quiet for the amount of people in the room. Hannah snuggled under Fin's arm. He was Papa's closest friend, and would protect her the same way Papa did. There were so many people there. Don was holding Casey's hand and they were talking quietly. Maureen, Olivia and Elliot were juggling Allie and Eli, talking in hushed voices. Melinda was talking with the doctor. Hannah had Fin. 

"Hannah," Fin said softly. "You want to go get something to eat, Little Bit?" She shook her head. "You're running a fever."

"Papa was getting medacine for my ears when they shot him."

"I know, but you know what? He's going to be just fine. He's been shot before."

"Where?"

"In the butt." Hannah laughed lightly. "Hannah, he was shot in the neck this time, and he'd going to need stitches once they remove the bullet. I already talked to him. He's not hurt too bad."

"You sure?"

"I promise. Your Papa is too damn stubborn to die." A doctor came into the waiting room, smiling.

"Family of John Munch?" The whole groups stood. "Actually, just his daughter, Hannah Bear?"

"I'm Hannah," the girl said.

"I just finished fixing up your dad-"

"Papa," Fin corrected. The doctor nodded.

"I just finished fixing up your Papa. He would like to see you, if you want." Hannah nodded. "Come with me, honey." Hannah froze.

"Doc," Fin said, pulling him aside. "We don't call her Honey, baby, or any other pet names. John's working on adopting her. The place they pulled her out of was...abusive. John is her Papa, not Dad, and Don't call her anything but Hannah Bear, Hannah Banana, and so far, only Women and John have called her sweetie without scaring the piss out of her. Just talk to her like an adult, and she won't freak out on you."

"Noted. My apologies." He knelt down. "Hannah, would you like one of these people to come with you?" She nodded.

"I want you, Captain." She reached a hand out to the man. Don gave Casey a little look, and took the girls hand.

"We'll be back," he said as they followed the doctor in.

"Casey," Olivia said, catching the woman's attention. "You're staring."

"Sorry."

"So, how long have you been sleeping with Don?"

"Just last night...and this morning...and again-"

"Okay, I get the picture. You both look really happy," Liv said, nudging her friend. Casey blushed. "Are you in-love?"

"I don't know. Once we moved beyond the professional masks we've always had up, it was just so...fast. I don't know him outside of work and the bedroom."

"And the kitchen."

"Olivia!" Elliot whined. He shuddered again. She handed Eli to Elliot and lead Casey out of the waiting area.

"Olivia, I don't want to fall in-love and just end up getting screwed over."

"I know Don pretty well. He's not the type to play boy-toy to...Jesus...anyone. He hasn't dated since his wife died." Casey nodded. "And you want something serious."

"Yeah...I think I do want something serious."

"Talk to him about it." Casey smiled and blushed lightly.

* * *

"Papa?" Hannah whispered. 

"Hannah-Banana!" John smiled and lifted the girl onto his bed. "Your old man is just fine. See? Hardly a scratch. I have a scar on my neck, and a big bandage, but it is fine. Just missed the important vein right there. You can go to school Monday and scare all your little friends. Tell 'em how your Papa, the bad ass cop was shot, and-" Hannah hugged him tightly, crying. "Hannah, I'm sorry. I was only trying to kid...make you laugh. I'm sorry, Sweetie," he soothed.

"I thought you were dead, Papa!" she wailed. "And you're trying to crack a damn joke?"

"Its okay, I'm okay, I promise."

"No more jokes, and no more getting shot," she whispered. "You're all I have, Papa." Don took a seat in the far end of the room while John settled the girl's nerves.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy hen skies are gray. You'll never know Hannah, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_ He sang softly. After three or four rounds, Hannah stopped crying, and closed her eyes.

"Want me to take her?"

"No," he whispered. "You wore that yesterday. Sleep in the office?"

"No," Don said, evading the question.

"Don Cragen, you dog. Who is she?" Don rolled his eyes and shot John a dirty look. "Its Melinda!"

"It is not Melinda-"

"Papa, he was holding Casey's hand," Hannah mumbled, turning to get more comfortable.

"Casey? Are you sure, Hannah?" She nodded and snuggled into his chest. Don blushed up top his ears. "Don, you and Casey? That's wonderful!"

"I better get out there and let the troops know you're alive." John nodded as Don left.

"Papa," Hannah said, dark eyes looking up at John. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't, Hannah," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"He's going to be fine." Don slipped his jacket around his shoulders. "I'd better go." 

"Need a ride?" Casey offered. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure. Liv, Give me a call if anything changes."

"Of course."

Don walked with Casey in silnece. Fear was rising in his throat, but he remained collected. She was more to him than a one night stand, and he had hopes that Casey felt the same. But no good news followed 'I'd like to talk to you.' No good news ever did.

"Don," she said as the two of them walked through the parking lot. "I'm not big on one nighters."

"Neither am I."

"Good, because I'd like to get to know you, on a personal level. Basically, we only know each other in the office and in the bedroom." Don smiled and opened her car door for her. "The bedroom, the kitchen, the livingroom."

"The shower," he said, climbing in the other side. Casey started her car as he kissed her shoulder.

"Anyway, before we end up there agian..."

"Can I take you to lunch?"

"Its already pretty late..." she said.

"After spending the day at the hospital-"

"Why not dinner?" she offered. "Its almost 6. We'll get pizza, soda, a few movies, and we'll curl up on the couch and laugh-"

"I'm begging you to tell me you like funny movies," he pleaded, big smile.

"I love funny movies. Let's get a few. My personal favorite movies are MASH and Same Time, Next Year." Don stared at her. "What?"

"I own both of those." Casey shot him a disbelieving look. "MASH starring Donald Sutherland, and Same Time, Next Year, starring Alan Alda. I enjoy both movies, while they aren't my favorite, they are in my collection." Casey sighed contentedly. "Next you're going to tell me you know who Neil Diamond is."

"I can play Hello Again on the piano."

"You can not."

"Oh, yes I can! It was my mother's favorite! Hang on," she said, switching her CD player to a different disk. "Greatest hits, Volume 2."

"Oh, Lord, we were a made for each other."

"Its a little scarey."

"Just a little. You were right there for years, and we could have spent these last 5 years together."

"If Elliot and Olivia had gotten together any other time, Allie wouldn't be here, Eli wouldn't be here, and Kathy wouldn't be one of Olivia's friends." Don weighed that in his mind. She was right. "Don?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just glad things did happen, you know?" she said gently. Don took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist.

* * *

Hannah peeked into John's room. He was snoring softly, so Hannah sat on the floor, back to ther wall and watched him sleep. He'd been home a full week, but she was still afraid of him dying. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, satisfied he would survive the night. When she opened her eyes, she was looking into his soft brown ones. 

"Hannah, we talked about this. You need to sleep in your own room," he said gently.

"Papa, who is Alex?"

"She was a friend of mine."

"You say her name a lot in your sleep. You love her?" John sighed and pulled his robe tight around over his pajamas.

"I love her as much as I do Olivia, Casey, and everyone else at work. C'mon. I'll make breakfast." Hannah wandered out ahead of John and into her own room. "Don't you want breakfast, Hannah?"

"Not hungry."

"Hannah-bear, what's wrong?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know so I can-"

"No, why me? Why did you take me and not my sisters?" John sat down on the foot of her bed. "Why were they adopted quickly?"

"You were adopted quickly. We're signing the papers in a few weeks. Faster than your sister."

"What do you want from me?" she asked softly.

"I want to see you happy. I want to see you grow up, go to college, and have the life that you deserve."

"That's a crock of crap." John felt a sting in his heart.

"I didn't deserve that, Hannah."

"So, let the other shoe drop already and tell me what I have to do to for you. What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. I'm fixing breakfast. Eat if you want." John stomped out of her room. After the months with her, she'd turned on him. Hannah expected to get from him what she'd gotten from the rest of the men in her life. After all the time he'd spent with her, Hannah didn't trust him. That broke John's heart. He cooked breakfast for her anyway, in case she decided to eat, but she stayed in her room until nearly noon, and the eggs were cold and hard.

"I'm going to grab a pop tart," she said, sneaking through the living room.

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Why the hell are you mad?" she asked.

"Some times you just don't sound like a 9-year-old," he said bitterly.

"News flash, I've never been around a 9-year-old. I don't know how they sound."

"Don't blame me for your parents' shortcomings-"

"My _father's _short-comings. My Mom was an angel."

"News flash; she left you with a man who sold your body to grown men. Not too angelic, my friend."

"How the hell would you know? She protected me until the day she died," Hannah snarled at the man. "Something you said you'd do and then you went out and got shot because of me." John softened.

"Do you think it was your fault I was shot?"

"If I hadn't gotten sick, you'd have been at home making a big mess with poptarts and coffee like we always do on Saturday mornings. What the hell am I supposed to think?" Hannah dropped onto the couch and John sat next to her. They lazily plopped their feet up.

"Hannah, I have been shot before. In my job, everyone has guns. I do, Elliot does, Liv does, Fin, and yes, even Cassidy does."

"Cassidy has a gun? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" John chuckled.

"It wasn't your fault. I was doing my job as your Papa, getting your medicine, when a man pulled a gun on the girl in the pharmacy. She was young and scared, and I did my job as a cop, and tried to save her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," John said. "She listened to what I told her to do. When I had a chance, I stepped in and tried to get his gun. It went off, and he's in jail. I'm okay, aside from a battle scar. The girl is okay, and the gunman didn't het hurt either. It was his fault, not yours, Hannah Banana. If you hadn't been sick, I wouldn't have been there to help. He could have killed the girl. So, in a way, if anything, you're part of the reason she's alive."

"That's a crock, Papa." John sighed. "But thanks for the effort."

"Want some lunch?"

"I could eat," she said, leaning over onto him. "Papa, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everyone." John draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am, too, sometimes."

"Why are you scared?"

"I see people hurting each other, killing each other, every day. I see people like you father every single day. I meet little girls like you every day in my office, who've been beaten and broken. There's nothing I can do for them when they get to my desk, except find justice. I never get to actually help these people."

"Maybe you needed me as much as I needed you."

"Come again?"

"You needed to help me move on, so you could, too." John smiled at the girl.

"You're a wise child." She just stared a moment and then rested her head back on his chest.

"I like this robe," she said, feeling the soft fleece. "Its soft."

"I like it, too. Keeps me warm."

"Pops?"

"Yes?"

"I'm dying of hunger here. Let's go hunting," she said, pulling him into the kitchen.

* * *

"So," Olivia said, panting as she jogged through the park. "A week in, how's things?" 

"Pretty good," Casey said. "Next bench, we rest."

"Aw, come on! I'm doing better pushing two kids-"

"Please, need water." Olivia laughed and slowed. "Don is amazing-"

"I don't want the sex-capades."

"Not planning on going there with little ears here. He's amazingly funny. He makes me laugh like no one else ever has."

"That's great!"

"Things are just so comfortable! We like the same movies, music...did you know he has a piano?"

"Nope," Olivia said, fishing the water from the basket of the jogging stroller. She pulled the breaks on and fell into the bench next to Casey and handed her a water. "I didn't know he played."

"He doesn't. Marge wanted to learn at some point, so he bought it. She never touched it once. He keeps it tuned and last night, he let me play. Don said he'd always wanted a house filled with joyous sounds; laughter, children, and music. He's got laughter, and with you and Elliot, children, grandchildren, and a great grandshild."

"And with you, music?" Casey nodded. "If you marry him, you'll be my step-mother."

"I'll be a 40-year-old great grandmother. Jesus."

"Look, I call him Dad, but you know that its just a name on a birth certificate; there is no blood relation. It was something he gave me so I could feel whole."

"He's a kind man," Casey said, eyes dancing with mischeif.

"So, are you in-love with him?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously. "I am."

"Good."

* * *

"Elliot, come in here a sec." Elliot followed Don into the office. He hadn't looked him in the eyes in over a week. Don was confused as to why his best detective, and(for all intents and purposes) son-in-law could'n't talk to him, hell, look at him. "You okay?" 

"Per-" Elliot cleared his throat. "Perfectly fine."

"Yeah. You're a bad liar."

"You're dating my wife's best friend."

"And what business is it of yours?"

"I almost walked in on you guys with Olivia and my youngest of Mini-Stablers. Sorry...liiiittttle uncomfortable."

"I had to watch you make out with Olivia-" Elliot scoffed loudly. "I saw you make out, and HEARD you have sex in the cribs! I saw you two in the Crib. Little did you know I was in the locker room one day when Allie was an infant, and I was forced to listen to the woman who I am legally related to, tell you where she likes your goddamn hands. Moaning, panting, it was nasty. I didn't sleep for a week!" Elliot's face had gone red. "That was the _second most_ uncomfortable moment in my whole life."

"And the first was...?"

"Olivia undercover as a hooker asking me if I was lonely, and called me sweet heart," Don said, shuddering.

"I thought she looked pretty hot."

"Picture Maureen in that dress."

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord. I think I understand where you are coming from. Picture your father having sex with your dear friend who is younger than you."

"So we have a clear understnading then."

"Oh yes."

"Good. I'm proposing tonight-"

"Holy Shit! Really?"

"See for yourself." Don handed him a ring box.

"Wow," Elliot said. It was a ring similar to Olivia's; simple, and classic. "Very elegant. You realize its only been a week...right?"

"Yeah, well, I love her."

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks. Don't tell Olivia; she'll-"

"Totally spoil it." Don laughed and nodded.

* * *

A/N:Thats all for now. Chapter 6 is in the works! Sorry its so short; insomnia has left, so now I actually sleep! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

Don lit the candles on the table, arranged the roses in the vase, touched things up on the table. He looked around his dining room; it was perfect. He had music playing softly, her favorite dinner waiting at the table, and champaign in a bucket of ice. Don found himself nervous, but it was a good nervous. He was so excited about asking Casey to marry him. He'd fallen hard for the young woman. It suddenly hit him exactly how young she was. He had a good 15 years on her.

_"What if she wants children? What if she wants a man closer to her own age in 30 years when I'm was old and she's still beautiful. What if she says no? WHAT IF SHE SAYS YES?!" _he thought to himself as he paced. Before he could think more on the subject, there was a knock at the front door. He froze.

"Don? May I come in?" she called from the other side of the door. Don smapped back into reality and opened the door. She was absolutely gorgeous; she was wearing a long red dress, strappy shoes, and the perfume that made his head swim. "Wow," she whispered, looking around his home.

"I wanted to give you a nice quiet evening, Casey." She dropped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You look phenominal," he whispered into her ear.

"You look pretty hot yourself."

"Cooked dinner," Don offered, leading her into the dining room.

"Are you alright, Don? You seem...shy...all of a sudden."

"You just...look really beautiful tonight. Guess its a little intimidating." He pulled a chair out for her. "Madam," he said, playfully.

"Merci." As he pushed her chair in, Don leaned down and smelled her hair. The aroma was intoxicating. "So, how was your day?"

"Not too bad," he said smiling as he sat.

"Missed you at lunch today," she said, taking a bite of the dinner he'd prepared.

"I had some things to take care of. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow..."

"Maybe," she teased. "This is wonderful."

"Glad your approve."

"Don, what the hell is going on? You are acting like a scared teenager. I've never seen you so fidgity."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Casey, love."

"Anything you'd like to share with the group?" she asked him.

"Nothing at the moment."

"I'm a lawyer, I know when people are hiding. What is going on, Don? I want the truth," Casey begged, struggling to hold her voice steady. "Are you breaking things off?" Casey was unable to hold back tears.

"Oh, no, Casey. I'm not breaking up with you." Don moved around the table, pulled her into a hg, and soothed. "I'm not leaving, Casy. I love you."

"You do?"

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." He took her napkin and wiped her eyes. "I just have this feeling you're holding something back. Don, please tell me what's going on."

"I'm not holding back anything."

"You are a terrible liar," she said, pulling away. Casey shrugged her coat on. "If you can't be honest with me, then we hav noth-"

"Marry me?" he choked out. "That's what I'm holding back, Casey. I was going to ask you to marry me during desert, and I wanted it to be just perfect." Casey turned to look into his eyes. "I want to spend my life with you, and I just wanted to make it perfect for you. I love you, and I want you to marry me. Please don't walk out-"

"Don," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "All you had to do was ask, and it would have been perfect."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes," she whispered closing the distance between them and kissing him. "Now, why don't we skip dinner, and go straight to desert?"

"Its still setting-"

"I wasn't talking about food, Donny."

* * *

Elliot looked at the text message on his phone and smiled. He could officially tell his wife now, that Cragen had proposed. Olivia was feeding their son in the next room. He was getting so big. Allie was, as well. She wasn't his baby girl any more. She was walking, talking, and out of diapers mostly. He missed the quiet time he had with her as an infant. Allie was his little friend, who would join him for walks in the park on his lunch break. He chose her as his daughter, and she was growing up so quickly.

"Daddy?" she said, looking up.

"Hey peanut."

"Read?" she asked, holding her favorite book. Elliot smiled and pulled her into his lap. He opened the book.

"What makes a Raindbow?" he asked. "We read this every day?"

"No," she said, pushing to book away. Allie snuggled down into his chest. "Sing, daddy," she said, popping her thumb into her mouth.

"_Its the same old story. Yes, its nothing new. Just a gift from heaven, just a dream come true. In a flash of glory, in a ray of light, welcome to the world that will hold you tight. And I Always knew that you were always there. And I always want to be the one to care. If your heart is broken, if you're feeling blue, welcome to the world that is here for you. Welcome to the world that's shiney and new, welcome to a life time of dreams coming true. Weclome to the joy of living each day, love is all around you and here to stay._

_"I am here beside you. I am here to stay. I will keep you safe and never go away. As you look around you, when you're fast asleep. All I have to give you is yours to keep. Welcome to the world that's shiney and new, welcome to a life time of dreams coming true. Weclome to the joy of living each day, love is all around you and here to stay," _he sang. Allie loved heaing him sing their song. Elliot had sung it to her every night before she went to bed when he wasn't working. Someone had given Olivia the CD when she was pregnant, and that song in particular had always stuck with them. Allie was asleep as he finished the song, so he laid her down in her bed. and turned on the night light. She'd finally graduated to a 'big girl bed,' and was on the bottom bunk of Lizzie's bunk bed. Dickie and Eli would be able to share a room soon, whe Dickie was home, and Maureen and Kathleen never slept there any more. Maureen was getting serious with Luke, and Elliot expected them to get engaged any day now.

Olivia laid Eli in his crib and looked for Elliot. She found him laying on their bed, waiting for her.

"I got an interested text a little while ago."

"What was it?" she asked as she pulled her shoes off.

"All it said was 'She said yes,' and it was from Don." Olivia's head shot around.

"Casey texted me and said, 'He asked!' Elliot-"

"Don showed me the ring this afternoon. They're getting married, Liv!" She smiled slyly. "He swore me to secrecy! I wanted to tell you all evening!" Liv hit him with a pillow. "I swear."

"Its okay. She knew something was up."

"Its only been a week. Aren't they rushing this?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Elliot, they are lonely, and they are in-love with each other. They'll move at whatever pace they feel is right for them as a couple." Elliot laughed at her. "What the hell's your problem?"

"You sound like Huang."

"Oh shut up," she said, pushing him down onto the bed."

* * *

"Casey?" Don whispered, pulling his new fiance closer as she dozed. "Can we talk a little?"

"Mmmm...sleeping..."

"Its important, sweetie." Casey turned to face him, and snuggled into his chest. "Before we get married, there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like kids."

"I'd _like _to have a baby, but I don't know." He ran his fingers up her spine lovingly. "Do you want kids?"

"Always have wanted kids, but I'm a little old to start playing house now."

"Don, you're 55 years old. You would make a wonderful father," she insisted. "But if you don't want kids, than we don't have to have kids. I'd rather spend my days with you in peace and quiet anyway. Besides, you have Olivia."

"Your step-daughter-to-be."

"That's a little creepy."

"And Elliot is your step-son-in-law-to-be."

"Is that even a phrase?" Don laughed and kissed her neck playfully. "Do you want kids?"

"I think with you, yeah. Olivia's not my daughter, it was jsut a name on a paper for her. Its just..."

"Kind of like family by choice thing?"

"Well put."

"Well, my love, I choose you, whatever comes along with that," she said, cuddling into his chest.

"Casey, I want us to have a baby. The more I thik about it, the more I want that." Casey smiled up at him. "When I was waiting for you to come over, I was going over the 'what if' scenarios. 'What if she says yes?' and 'What if she wants kids?' and now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Why don't we worry about a wedding first. Get over the craziness of the proposal, and we'll talk again?" He kissed her deeply.

"I was so out of it earlier, I didn't get a chance to give you this." Don climbed out of bed and found his slacks. He pulled the ring from the pocket and opened the box. "Classic and elegant, like my bride-to-be." He slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"Oh my God, Donny, its beautiful!!" He blushed every time she called him Donny. He hated the name, but it was adorible coming from her lips. It made him feel so young. He _hated _the name. "How did you know my ring size?" she asked.

"Guessed it. I figured we could always have it sized if it wasn't a good fit. I knew you had slender hands, and how they fit into mine, explained it to the sales lady, and we managed to get a good fit," he said. He'd put so much thought into this, that it moved Casey. Don was very much in-love with her.

"You are a wonderful man, Donald Cragen."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'No!' Its just a freakin show!!"

"You need to act your age!"

"Am I acting like a baby?" she asked, faking innocents

"No, you're acting like a smart-ass adult. Read my lips. **You**! **Are**! **Nine**! Nine-year-olds don't say 'hell,' they don't drink coffee or smoke. They don't sit on the couch and channel surf looking for a soap opera.," John said, voice getting more high pitched each word. "You are too young for South Park!"

"Its not like I haven't seen it before, Papa."

"I said you can't watch it, so you aren't going to watch it. Its...dirty." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"You have dolls and toys. Read a book! We can go to the park-"

"Its 10:00 at night."

"Good. Go to bed."

"You can forget that," she said, picking up her coffee cup and retreating to the kitchen. "I'm going to watch Friends. Its okay, right?"

"Yes, Friends is okay. No South Park, and No more Beavis and Butthole-"

"Butt Head."

"Whatever," he said, taking her coffee. "Wouldn't you rather a hot chocolate?"

"No, I'm stressed out, and I would like my coffee back," she said, firmly. "Is Daria still allowed?"

"Yes, but only because its funny as hell."

"Good."

"Wonderful."

"Coffee?" John set the cup back in front of her and turned on the TV that sat on the counter. He pulled up a chair and his own coffee and watched the sitcome with the child. She laughed at jokes that should have been _way _over her head. John knew she was far more advanced than her teachers told him. They said she was completely average...but she couldn't read when they tested her. "You know," she said as the show ended. "I'm getting pretty good at reading."

"Yeah, you're at the level of a nin-year-old in 4 month. You're brilliant, Hannah."

"I was wondering if we could get some new books."

"What kind?" he asked, timidly.

"Star Trek novels."

"Star Trek?"

"I...like...Star Trek...a lot."

"Really?"

"Oh My God, Captain Janeway kicks ass. She is soooo freakin' cool!"

"Slow down!"

"Please, Papa? Can we go to the library tomorrow? I think my reading is good enough for Peter David novels!" Her demeanor had flipped again.

"Go change. Let's go now."

"At 10:00 at night?"

"Well, there are all night video stores, and book stores. We'll buy a few books, a few DVD's, Stop at Starbucks and pull an all-nighter?" Hannah pounced into his arms. "There's a catch-you clean up your language. No more Hells, Damns, Dammits, Shits and especially the one we talked about this morning. Not until you're 18."

"Can I say ass?"

"Only when neccessary."

"Can I agree to work on it? I'm no where near perfection, and it may slip occasionally."

"Deal. Go get dressed, Hannah-Bear."

* * *

Hannah was completely drained by morning. They'd sat through 8 episodes of The Next Generation. John set up an account at a video store and rented season 1 of The Next Generation, and made sure they had Deep Space Nine and Voyager. They planned on watching one episode each night after that first all-night marathon. It should last them a while, and was worth it to John to have something with Hannah that he was new to. She had only seen Voyager, so they started with the oldest; The Next Generation. John, after 8 episodes was already getting into the series.

He moved the child into her bed, and pulled the blankets to her chin. This was the only time she really seemed child-like to John. Since her therapy had dropped to three days a week, she'd been talking more and more to John about what happened to her through out her life. There were a few happy memories, and more would surface every day; they were from before her mother died. It had been 4 months now since he pulled her from the house, and 3 months since she came to live with him. Over the months, she had let the mask of a sweet little girl drop; Hannah was Mini-Munch, through and through. She was sarcastic, intellegent, witty, and sometimes, had no idea when to just stop talking. She was his little clone. Elliot had taken to refering to her as "Mini-you," when talking to John. It was amusing, but only the first 50,000 times.

"Sleep well, Hannah," he said, leaving the room.

John wandered through his house picking up things, cleaning up a little here and there as the sun rose. Eventually, he laid on the couch and dozed until he heard Hannah in the kitchen. He listened for a while. It sounded as though she was making breakfast, and smelled like she was burning the toast. He heard her mutter a few of the words they'd agreed she wouldn't use, and then something dropping into the trash can. He smiled at the noise and peeked over at the clock. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. John closed his eyes as he heard Hannah coming.

"Papa," came a soft voice. "Made breakfast."

"Thanks, Hannaha-wow! You made a lot of breakfast!" Hannah made scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, and pours a glass of juice for John. "I had no idea you could cook."

"My mom taught me." John took in a few bites of egg.

"These are fantastic."

"Thanks."

"So, know what next month is?"

"September."

"And you know what that means."

"School officially starts, no more summer program." John rolled his eyes.

"And your birthday, Hannah-banana." Her little grin made John laugh. "You're going to be...what 35?"

"Wit isn't your best suit," she informed him.

"Jesus, are you a kid or a 40-year-old midget?" She started to answer, but John inturrupted her. "Don't."

"You asked..."

"Whatever, Monkey."

"Monkey? And what would that make you? A baboon?" John laughed.

"So, do you have any friends at school you'd like to invite for a party?" She looked up at him with her sad brown eyes. "Yes, you can have a party. Any kind."

"Can we just have dinner someplace?" she whispered. "Don't make me have a party, John. Please!"

"Anything you want. Why are you sad all of a sudden."

"I hate my birthday," she said, eyes tearing up. "He threw me a party every year with all his friends. They took turns with me," she sobbed. John held her and let her cry it out, rocking her gently. "Please don't make me have a party; I like your friends-"

"Hannah, a birthday party is not what they did to you. A birthday party is like what you've seen on TV; cake, candles, gifts, and laughter from everyone, including you. No one hurts you, or touches you. I mean, there's an occasional hug, but its people who love you the way I do." She looked up at him. "Parties are fun for everyone."

"I don't know." John grabbed a video tape and put it in his old VCR.

"This is Allie's birthday," he said, showing her the video. Perhaps showing her people they both knew, she would understand that she was safe. "This was her first, and Elliot is adopting her and Liv is adopting his kids. See?" Hannah watched. The next clip showed Elliot's next birthday. It was louder, and there weren't any kids. They were drinking, laughing, swearing, and everyone was smiling. "No one got hurt." Then was Olivia's and John's birthday. They were close enough, just a few weeks apart, that they threw a double birthday party two years ago. "Olivia is pregnant with Eli there, and we're-Oh!" he said, laughing when Fin smashed cake in John's face. "I still can't believe he did that," John told Hannah, who was starting to relax.

"Is this Allie's second birthday?"

"Yeah. Olivia fell asleep on the couch there."

"You guys all look like a family," she said.

"Yeah. We are. You're part of that family, too. We celebrate Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hannukah and Christmas-"

"Christmas? I'm Jewish-"

"They aren't. They celebrate with me, and I celebrate with them."

"Crazy."

"Its just what a family does."

"No one here is out-right blood family, are they?"

"Elliot and Liv have Eli, and that's about it."

"Then what makes us family, Papa?" John looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Love," he said, simply.

* * *

A/N 2: The song Elliot sings is called 'Welcome to the World' by Nicolette Larson.

Sorry its not longer; been busy. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I have 6 days off coming up next week starting Wednesday, but on Friday night, I have family flying in until Monday night.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

"Case?" Don called into the bathroom. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure." He slipped in and sat on the edge of the bathtub where Casey was soaking, surrounded by bubbles. "Hey, handsome."

"So, you take a bubble bath every morning?"

"No, just days that I deem important." Don smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "And changing Hannah's name is important. We're lucky that their allowing it so soon."

"How many strings?"

"Like I said when he took her in, a 300-thread count."

"And going up every day?" Casey laughed and nodded. Don loved this relaxed woman that he'dd come to see over the last two weeks. He knew from their first kiss he would marry her. "Casey," he said, bringing her green eyes to meet his bowns. "When would you like to get married?"

"Maybe this winter. I like the idea of snow falling outside, me in a white dress, you in your 'Captain Cragen' uniform, and Allie and Hannah as flower girls in light blue." Don sighed happily. "Unless you want to wear a tux-"

"I would rather the tux. I wear the uniform for brass. You, my lady, get the tux!"

"Aw, you look so cute in you Captain Cragen uniform."

"You say that like I'm a super hero." She laughed and flicked bubbles at him. "Listen, I have to get going. There's a case that Elliot called me in on. Sounds bad. I'll meet you guys at the adoptiong hearing. I hate when I have to go to the crime scene. Means its pretty ugly."

"I'm sure I'll read about it in my office later." Don nodded, with a serious look on his face.

"We can't talk about work at all, can we...?" She shook her head, bringing a smile to his face. "Good." He kissed her and headed out. "Love you," he said, smiling lightly in at her. She grinned and blushed as the door shut.

* * *

John chose to have his family present for this. Fin was front row, waiting with flowers for the girl. Elliot and Olivia were next to him with Allie and Eli on their laps, and Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie next to them. Don and Casey were next row back, happy to watch the precedings. Hannah looked at all of them and sighed happily. She was part of a big, happy, strange family. Olivia's sister, Kait, would be joining the party later. 

"Hannah, do you understand everything we talked about?" the judge asked. Hannah nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"I understand that when John Munch signs the papers you just handed him, my name will be Hannah Grace Munch until I get married. I never have to see my father again, and he can stick it up his-"

"Hannah!" John squeaked.

"Nose." The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quite the pistol you are. I've known John a long time. You two are peas in a pod. I see here on your original birth certificate that tomorrow is your birthday."

"I'll be 10, Your Honor."

"Best gift in the world; a new family. Listen to me, Hannah Munch. These people have been through so much together, and they are the strongest group of people I've ever met. They are your family, and when you need anything at all, any one of these people will jump through hoops to help you." Hannah smiled and winked.

"I know. They already have."

"John Munch, please sign." John signed the papers, handed them to the judge, and turned to Hannah. "Hannah, its official. You are Miss Hannah Grace Munch, daughter of John Munch." John lifted the small girl up and hugged her as their friends and family cheered them on.

"Congratulations, John," Elliot said, passing him a cigar. "Its a girl."

"Who wants pizza?" John asked loudly. Hannah was first shout, followed closely by Allie, Olivia and Dickie.

* * *

Seasons pass and fall turned into a cold bitter winter. Olivia was happy to be back at work, but missed her days with Eli and Allie. Wedding invitations went out at Halloween for Don and Casey, followed by letters from Kathleen and Rose, who had officially moved to Seattle. Olivia's brother, Michael, moved his family to Texas where his aunt lived. He wanted to start over as the publicity of his biological father's trial had caused trouble with his new wife's family. Alyssa and her baby, Harrison, visited Olivia often. Jordan had decided that MaKensie needed a break from the huge group, as it was causing trouble at school for her. They limited visits to once a week instead of every afternoon with her older sisters, nieces and nephews. Every Sunday, one would host dinner where all the 'Bennet' children and their families would meet, bring a dish, and just relax, but it was happening less and less each month. 

Basically, life was moving on for everyone and getting back to abnormal for everyone. It had been a crazy year for them; Olivia finding her siblings, Kathleen and Rose adopting Alexander, Munch and Hannah. They were exhausted from it all.

As the wedding day neared, Don noticed a change in Casey. She was radient, and lovely, always, but there was a difference there. She looked like she was in-love. It looked good on her. She was confidant; moreso now than ever, bringing her wins in court up. She was confidant without the arrogance of the opposing lawyers. It helped her cause.

Elliot and Olivia decided that the time for change had come, and they took their Leutinants exams. After they both passed, easily, they moved up to 9-6 desk jobs. Elliot was done in the field, and Olivia was not going to be outranked by Stabler, period. They loved the new positions, as they weren't called at 3 in the morning to investigate something anymore. Elliot made mention of going for Captain in a few years. Olivia would probably follow in suit and take over the Computer Crimes squad.

As Don sat at his desk, staring at the matching wedding bands that he and Casey had picked out, he pondered the last few years. Change was good, he figured. All it took was a little push, and it snowballed into 'Life as we know it,' which was good. If it hadn't been for Olivia getting pregnant, no one would be where they were today. He thanked God for the failure of the pill.

"Hey, Don," Liv said, knocking on his office door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"You look lost in thought."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," he countered. "I have you and James to thank for all this."

"Is it your snow ball theory again?"

"I've ranted it before."

"Failure of my pill, yeah. We all know it."

"Olivia," he started. "Casey wants kids."

"And you don't?"

"I do, probably more than she does."

"That's wonderful. You're crazy, but that's wonderful."

"Anyway. I wanted to know what you thought first, since, legally and all, I'm your dad. I read somewhere you should talk to your older children before deciding to have any more-" Olivia laughed. "I'm just trying to do this right!"

"Is there anything about tomorrow that I can help with?"

"Keep an oxygen tank handy. I saw the price of her dress, and I have a feeling if it looks half as good as it costs, I may need a little help."

"I saw her in it- we've got medics on stand-by." Don grinned and looked down.

"I wasn't scared when I married Marge."

"No?"

"I was a little nervous, but I was young, and handsome. Look at Casey; she's gorgeous, young, brilliant, and marrying an old grandpa."

"She's so in-love with you. During the last fitting yesterday, she caught sight herself in the mirror, and burst into tears."

"Oh, thanks!" he said, worry filling his voice.

"No, Dad, she was excited, and thrilled. And she looks so beautiful. She loves you," Olivia said softly. "I have no doubt about that."

"So," Don started, attempting to change the subject. "I hear Elliot wants to go for Captain next year...?"

"Father of 6, money is pretty tight."

"And you?"

"I'm hoping for the promotion, too."

"Either of you want my job?" Olivia furrowed her brow in confussion. "If we have kids, I don't want Casey to give up her career. She's too good at it. I can retire early; I've been putting moeny away for it for _decades._ We agreed that I would stay home with out kid."

"Really? Wow. I never pictured you as a stay-at-home dad."

"Olivia, you are family to me," he started. " I've known you for damn near 11 years. I've been a dedicated cop for so long that I don't know how to do anything else. I have a bed in my office, a laundry service pick up that comes here instead of my house, and more un-clocked hours over the last 30 years than clocked hours.

"You know that innocent look in Eli's eyes when he first wakes up? That look that tells you the worst thing he's seen is his sister throwing a temper tantrum over a lost toy? I want to spend my time trying to regain that feeling. I want to spend my days forgetting everything I've seen and heard, and witnessed. I want to wake up to a baby crying for me to hold him, love him, and take care of him, not wake up to the sound of my own screams because I had to go investigate a crime so heinous that I have to take sleeping pills."

"I want to do that too, Don. But this place never leaves you. You'll never forget a single thing you saw here. I've been out of the unit a year and a half, and I still wake up in the middle of the night because of this place."

"Liv," he called as she stood to leave. "Does it get easier, at least?"

"I'll let you know."

* * *

Don stood nervously at the end of the isle in the circular room. It was a cirlce of windows, looking out into the park as snow drifted down. The glass building was warm, dispite the cold scenery. The 200 people who had come to the wedding we seated, waiting for the string quartet to start. Elliot, Fin and John were standing with him with the Bishop. He had gone with tuxedoes for Casey, rather than the dress uniforms that half the croud wore. Once she saw him in a tux in an old picture, she asked that he wear one. Casey thought he looked very nice in the tux.

Canon started, and Hannah walked first, dropping petals along the red carpet, Allie followed closely behind, copying the older girl. The bride's maids, lead by Olivia, the maitren of honor, were next; Liv, Casey's sister Leah, and her cousin Kaylin.

Everyone stood as Casey and her father endered the room. Elliot put a hand on Don's back to balance him. She looked like an angel. Her dress was stunning, and the diamond necklace and earings sparkled with the brilliant light from the chandelier. Don was glad to have help standing, because at the sight of her, he felt his knees weakening, and he felt dizzy. Casey Novak was marrying _him._ As Don watched, almost like an out-of-body experience, Casey's father handed her to Don.

"Dearly Beloved, we're gathered hear today, in the eyes of the Lord, to join these two people in Holy Matremony. Today, and from this day on, they wish for all they meet to recognise that they will love only each other, and no one shall come between them. Marriage isn't to be intered into lightly. After meeting with these two wonderful, strong, and very much in-love people, I know as Casey's pastor, that they are truly meant for one another.

"When God chooses a partner for us, there are many obsticals we must overcome; tests of Faith, fidelity, compassion. It is a test when a woman asks her husband-to-be for a wedding dress that costs more than his first house," he joked, eliciting a laugh from the croud. "It is a test when she is out with her friends and a young man sees her. She's happy, excited, and beautiful. Its a test to her if she will stray. Its a test when small fights days before the wedding are small, or much larger. The test is not who will overcome, it is how they will overcome these tests together.

"Don and Casey have overcome great obsticals together over the years, and stood strong together as friends, and then as they fell in-love and began dating. They have both been weakened, but together they knew they were stronger. They knew that their love could overcome even the greatest of challenges.

"Don, please take Casey's hand." Don took Casey's right hand in his. "Donald Cragen, do you take this woman to be your wife; to love her, honor her, and obey her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Casy Novak, do you take this man to be your husband; to love him, honor him, and obey him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, voice shaking.

"Don, you may place the ring on her hand as you say these words. 'Casey, I take you as my wife." Don took the ring from Elliot.

"Casey," he said softly, tears starting to fall from both of them. "I take you as my wife."

"Casey, you may place the ring on his hand as you say these words; "Don, I take you as my husband."

"Donny," she said, smiling. "I take you as my husband."

"By the power vested in me by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Don, you may kiss your bride," he said, grinning.

Don pulled Casey to him and kissed her deeply, as the 200+ people cheered for the newly-weds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Don and Casey Cregan!" Bishop Reed said, with joy filling his voice.

* * *

"You look so beautiful," Don said, taking her hand as they sat at the head table. The waiters began serving food immediatly after in the next room over. This room, which was conneted to the circular room where the ceremony took place by a long glass hallway, was also just a room made of windows. No matter where you sat, there was a veiw of snow falling in the park, children playing, and other passers-by who were curious about the event going on in the building. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Love you too,"she said, giving his hand a little squeeze, as the plates of food were set in front of them. Because of the religous nature of the ceremony, they were to toast with sparkling cider. "And I _love _you in the tux!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Elliot said, standing. "As the best man, I'm obligated to say a few words-"

"No you aren't!" Don said, smiling. Elliot flipped through his note cards and tossed one out

"That was the part of my speech were I was going to tell you all how compassionate and kind Don is." The room chuckled. "I kid! He's a wonderful guy, Casey. But you already know that.

"Don is family to us, as much as you are, and have been for a long time, Casey. Family is a funny thing...They say you can't chose your family, but we've proved that wrong left and right here, haven't we? I mean, Don, you and Casey chose each other, I chose Olivia as my wife, and Allie as my daughter. Olivia chose my four kids as her children. John chose Hannah as much as Hannah chose John. Fin chose me and John as his brother. We ALL chose you as the father figure, Don. You took it a step farther and now my wife calls you Dad. You gave us strength by being strong, and patient. You kept us grounded when we were close- okay I was close- to going off half-cocked.

"We don't choose our parents. We choose who we call family. And Casey, I know you've been part of our family for years, but now its official; Welcome to the mad house we call Family." Elliot paused as people clapped. "And know this; alone we were all weak. Alone we were all terrified. Alone we were ignorant as to what love is. Together we are stronger than anything we've come against. Together we've faced our fears and come out stronger. And most importantly, together we have learned what Love and Family really is. You joined our family years ago, and now you married the man we look to as a father. And since you joined this family, know that you are not alone with us beside you, and you are not weak with us behind you, and you Are Loved, Casey Cragen." The room cheered, and Casey wiped the fresh tears that had welled in her eyes.

* * *

Well, I think that's it for this chapter. Sorry its short, its really just a continuation of chapter 6 that wasn't ready to post. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

Don pulled the blanket tight around him. Beach or not, heavy NYPD sweashirt or not, it was cold, even by Hawii's standards.To make up for it, warm-natured Casey Cragen, who wore long sleeves and was fine, snuggled close to her new husband and pointed out another constellation. He sighed happily and listened to her ramble on about the stars and how the city was horrible. She couldn't see a single star there. After a while, she got quiet and stretched out on the blanket. Don leaned over her on his elbow and traced her jaw with his fingertip.

Being married to the young woman sat well with Don. She made him laugh like no one else ever had, and made him feel more alive than he'd felt since his first wife died. Casey was his heart and soul, and lying on the beach with her in his arms was the greatest feeling he'd ever known.

"How's my bride doing tonight?"

"Pretty good."

"Wonderful." He smiled and was quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about the last month of wedded bliss," he said softly. "I love being married to you, Case."

"Good, 'cause its going to stay that way for a while." He smiled and kissed her. "Do we have to go back tomorrow?"

"Unfortunetly, yes, we do. I have a meeting with the Commisioner on Monday, you have court, and we have to get you moved into to my house-"

"Wait, back up. I was thinking you'd move into my apartment."

"Why would I do that?"

"Its almost as big, and there's no yard to care for, its close to work and-"

"And its in the city, where stars don't exsist."

"If I moved into your place, I'd feel like I was living in Marge's home." It hadn't occured to him that she'd be undcomfortable with the idea of living in his home. "I already married her husband, sit on her couch, sleep in her bed-"

"How about this; we'll live in the city while we redecorate the house. We can use a mixture of my furnature and yours, but get a whole new bedroom set. What we don't keep, we'll sell to pay for the new bed and such. My house has a lot more room, and best of all; totally paid for." She smiled and kissed him. "Besides, I love the yard. its perfect for when we have kids," he added, hoping that would seal the deal. She thought for a few minutes.

"I own my place. Selling it'll help pay the cost of redoing the house." He bent down and kissed her head. "I'm picking the colors. You had terrible taste." Don laughed and pulled her close.

* * *

Cragen strode through the squardoom on his first day back after the honeymoon. He was happy, and for the first time in 10 years, well-rested. Munch only glanced up from his desk, and Fin walked out of the squadroom. Don silently wondered what was going on, and stepped into his office. 

"Don," Liv said, sitting behind his desk. "Been waiting for you."

"What's going on?"

"I was voted in to talk to you." Olivia stood and moved out of his seat.

"That doesn't sound good."

"You won't take a swing at me."

"That really doesn't sound good."

"You're being replaced," she said gently. He sat down in his chair and looked around his office.

"They were right to send you," has said, fists balled, face turning red. "Forced retirement?"

"Don," she said gently. "You were already considering retirement-"

"**NOT TODAY I WASN'T**!" he yelled. Olivia knew that the line had been crossed and there would be no reasoning with him. She felt sorry for the next people who were going to cross his path.

"Whoa, you need to calm down," sha said. Few men scared her, and for the first time since she started in this squad, Don was amung them. His face was red with anger, and he was leaned over his desk towards her. "You still have your pension," she offered.

"This is bull-shit and you know it."

"I know. But it could be so much worse. They could be firing Casey as well." Don knew she was right, and he hated her for it. "Dad, its-"

"I'm not your goddamn father," he spat as he stormed from his office. The glass in the window shattered as the door slammed, leaving Olivia, stunned, in his office.

* * *

Elliot hated the brass. He hated the feel of his dress uniform, the stiff collar, and the squeaky shoes. The joy of being a Detective for him was street clothes. Granted, he would have prefered jeans and his Nikes, the slacks and dress shirt were a far cry better than his dress uniform. He figured that Olivia would be happy about the offer of a promotion, but the idea that he was being forced to replace Don _really_ didn't sit well with him. Elliot hadn't been told until the day Don was back from his honeymoon that Brass was forcing them to do this. Don was being forced into retirement, and Elliot was offered his desk. If he didn't take it, he could always retire along with Don. Next in line for the desk was Olivia, and he didn't want her to face that descision. 

"Lt. Stabler, do you understand our offer?"

"Either take my best friend's job, or turn in my badge."

"I wasn't aware that Captain Cragen was your best friend."

"We're a family in that unit. My 2-year-old daughter calls him Grandpa Don. My wife calls him Dad. Like it or not, 10 years with the same 5 people puts you pretty damn close."

"We're getting off-topic here. Have you decided or not?"

"I'll take the position. But know this; the way you are going about this is underhanded, and disrespectful; not only to Captain Cragen, but to me, my family, and the entire unit. I'm taking the promotion because I know the unit, the people there, and you don't need a rookie taking that unit."

"Your promotion ceremony will be held on Saturday at noon."

"I would rather not have a full ceremony. I think that just me, my wife and the brass. This isn't something I should be celebrating," he said curtly.

"Very well. Dismissed." Elliot turned and left the room. He hated brass. And now, to all his friends, he _was_ brass.

* * *

"I didn't have a choice, Olivia! I had _**no idea** _they were going to pull what they did!" Elliot yelled. Olivia stood inches from him, nose to nose. 

"You didn't have a choice?" she asked. "You could have told them where to stick the promotion and joined him in retirement!"

"We have 6 kids between us!"

"Two are grown, two are in boarding school on scholership, and one has a personal piggy bank to draw from for her whole life because of a basic sperm donation 3 and a half years ago!"

"I don't want her using his money."

"Where do you think the money comes from for her daycare? We can't afford $600 a week to put two kids in daycare any more than we can afford to live on one income. If you had retired, you'd have gotten a goddamn pension and stayed home with the kids, you idiot!"

"Screw you!"

"Oh, I can screw you **so much worse, **Stabler," she said, lifting Allie and Eli into the double stroller. The children had never seen them fight, and were too scared to respond. "Don't follow."

"Where are you going with our kids?"

"I'm taking our son and my daughter to stay with Kathy." Elliot did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed Olivia by the arm.

"Don't. You. **_Dare._** Question who her father is again, Olivia," he hissed, and let her go.

* * *

"Hannah Grace, I can not believe you are suspended!" John yelled throwing his jacket over the couch. "What on Earth made you think you could tell your teacher to...what did you tell her again?" 

"I told her I wasn't going to do the assignment, and she can't make me."

"And then you told her she could go ahead and suck your non-exsistent nut sack." Hannah laughed

"You should have seen her face."

"This isn't funny," he said, disappointment in his voice. "Hannah, you can't talk to your teachers like that."

"She's a racest who wanted me to, and I'm making an exact quote here, "Write about the holocost from how a Jew would see it." It was horrible! The other kids were staring at me! She's been on my ass-"

"Hannah-"

"Back, since Christmas. I wasn't in the play with the rest of the kids, and she said I was a Godless child. Not to my face, under her breath in passing." John rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So you gave her more ammunition to single you out."

"No, I told her off."

"In turn, she'll never take you seriously again, and everything that comes out of your mouth, she'll be on you about sarcasm and rudeness." Hannah sighed and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"It started with coffee today. She took my mocha and talked to me like a child."

"News flash!! YOU ARE A CHILD!"

"John Munch look at me; I'm a 35-year-old stuck in a 10-year-old's body. I watch Star Trek, Friends, cook, and I certainly don't speak like a 10-year-old. I haven't been a child since I was 3. Perhaps I'm a little mature for my age, but its just who I am, and I think its okay that I drink coffee. There are worse things than coffee and sarcasm." She sighed and nuked the coffee that had gotten very cold since being brewed that morning. "Listen, I don't know what I'm supposed to like, and dislike. The girls in my class are weird. Half play with dolls and jump rope. The other half wear make-up, take diet pills, and try to kiss the nasty little boys in the class. Dolls are boring, and boys are immature little snot balls."

"Hannah, you haven't told me much about your life before here. I know what you said in court, but not the day to day things. You obviously took very good care of yourself and your sisters. What went on? I can't help you until I know." Hannah placed her coffee cup in the sink and sank down into the soft spot on the living room couch.

"Things were really good for a long time. My Mom would read to me, constantly. Not the baby books that Allie reads, she read to me all aobut being Jewish, and A Tale of Two Cities, and Moby Dick. I never knew there were 'baby books' until I was much too old for them. She went to the library and we had so much time togther. I started first grade when I was 4, but after a few weeks, my father made me quit because Mom was pregnant, and she needed me there. When the baby was born, my mom got sick. She just stayed in her room and dad took me out on the street to ask for money to help her. The men would touch my hair, and at first, my father would protect me, but then they gave him money to do what they wanted.

"When the second baby came, Mom died, and then they started coming to our apartment. Hope and Faith were little and my father made me take care of them.

"The men...paid my father, and I took a cut to buy food and diapers. I was responsible for them, and if they didn't eat, I wouldn't. My father would be gone a couple of weeks at a time, and I would stay with the girls. I would gather change, steal from the men's wallets when I could, and I got good at it. When the twins mom lived with us, she was high or drunk so much of the time; usually passed out or sleeping, that I took care of her, too. I let Hope and Faith watch Big bird a lot, so they could learn to read. I usually left the T.V. on when they slept. They all slept a lot."

"Why?"

"We didn't have food and so when they got hungry, I put them to bed. They got used to sleeping when they got hungry so I could sneak out the fire escape and get soup or eggs. The man at the store would always put extra formula in the bag when he thought I wasn't looking." John wished he had an internal switch to turn off the hatred and sorrow he felt for her. "Father boarded up the window a few days before you came. He caught me sneaking back in with the food and diapers. I did what I had to do to survive." Hannah turned away. She could no longer look into his sad eyes, knowing that he was sad for her.

"Hannah, I know you had it rough, but you need to be a kid. Go play!"

"Papa, dolls don't interest me, make-up doesn't interest me, and playing on the swings and slides doesn't look like a whole hell of a lot of fun."

"What do you like to do for fun? What makes you happy? What makes you laugh and smile?"

"Dancing and singing with Lizzie and Maureen. Playing the piano. Music makes me happy."

"Would you consider acting? If I found a children's theater, would that be fun?" Hannah faced him. She looked so small again. "You could go on stage and be anyone you wanted to be, and-"

"I would rather work in film." John was taken aback by her response. "Stage actors have to overact, and I'm not so hot at that. I would prefer doing television and film. All of my mistakes can be edit-"

"We'll get you head shots this weekend, and an agent." Hannah smiled. "Hannah, how do you veiw your life now?"

"Strange," she said, after a pause.

"Strange?"

"I don't have to take care of anyone, so that leaves me a lot of free time. I'm getting to go to school, which I enjoy except there are teachers with the I.Q. of a carrot on crack. Its a lot like it was with my mom. She loved me, took care of me, like you do. But its different. She was so different from you."

"How so?"

"She read to me a lot, but she never talked to me. She didn't like me. She loved me, but didn't like me, you know?" John nodded. "Life now is like...I don't know what i about to happen, but its okay."

"In otherwords, you look at it like adventure rather than in fear." She nodded.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I beautiful?"

"I think so." She smiled lightly. "Why?"

"I trust you, and you telling me things like I'm pretty, and calling me Sweetie and Honey didn't scare me, not even at first." He smiled over at her. "Have you heard the term Kindred Spirits?"

"Who hasn't?"

"I think we are," she said, finally snuggling into his arms. "Will you read to me tonight, Papa?"

"Are you reading Anne of Green Gables, by any chance?" She nodded. "How about after dinner and Star Trek?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A week had gone by, and Elliot was settling into work quite easily. He had moved in practically, seeing as Olivia had yet to let him back home. When she got mad, he knew to give her space. Elliot was still pissed that she'd even brought up James and his money. Allison was Elliot's daughter, and it wasn't fair to bring genetics into it. He knew Kathy would be by eventually to tear him a new one, but he had been lucky so far. Today, however, he could see her coming, knowing his luck had changed. 

"Hey," she said gently into the office.

"Kathy, come in."

"She's a wreck, El," Kathy told him gently. "Olivia is convinced you're leaving her."

"Why the hell would she think that? Oh, wait, she took my kids and moved out. I'm 0 for 2."

"Nice."

"Sorry."

"So is Olivia. Talk to her."

"And say what? I'm sorry I took the job? I'm not! Don recommended me for it _after_ they canned him! I took it because I love the job, and the pay raise was going to give Olivia more time with the kids. Don's not mad at me; Casey is not my biggest fan, but she doesn't hate me. My Squad wanted to throw me a little party, and it was Don Cragen's idea!"

"You could tell her you forgive her."

"Forgive her? For what?"

"Taking Allie from you."

"And Eli."

"Elliot, Eli is your child, biolocially. Allie's not. When she made that comment that she was taking her daughter, she took away your relationship with your daughter. She took Allie from you physically, and emotionally."

"I know," he said after a long sigh. "I don't know if I'm ready to."

"You better be ready, because she's home with the kids now, hoping that you go there tonight." Elliot nodded. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For...?"

"Letting me back into your life. After everything I did and said. I was so horrible to Olivia, and our kids, and you forgave me at the drop of a hat."

"Kath, you were my wife for 20 years. I love you. I will always love you."

"Then if you love me, you'll go home tonight and make things right with her. She loves you. Olivia is so in-love with you that she can't think straight. And I can see that you feel the same." He grinned.

"How?"

"You used to look at me that way..."She trailed off, and left his office, for Elliot to think in the silence of the darkened squadroom.

* * *

Casey shrugged her coat off and hung it in the closet. Her apartment was dark and quiet. Don had been spending his days arguing his forced retierment with his attourney, but after a week, she'd asked him to just let it go. They'd talked about him retliring, and being a stay-at-home father. It had just come sooner than anticipated. He didn't want to accept it, but in the end, Don couldn't tell her 'No,' to save his life. 

Elliot and Olivia were still living apart, but were working things out. Don gave it no more than 2 weeks and they'd be back to the loving family he wished he was still apart of. Olivia had been kind enough to fogive him for the mean-natured comment about not being her father. They'd talked it out and he knew he'd been wrong for that kind of damage he'd inflicted on her. He'd offered to take the kids for her 3 days a week, to save on daycare for them, as soon as the house was finished being remodelled. Casey was happy about that. He'd spend time with the kids, and hopefully, be a little more comfortable about having kids. Casey knew he was thrilled that they were trying, but she worried, deep down, that he was scared.

They'ed been married for 6 glorious weeks, and were very happily settling in to her condo for the time beeing. All of his clothes were moved over, and anything he would need while the house was being worked on. She'd met during lunch with Don and the contractor, and picked the carpets and new flooring for the kitchen and entry way. Don was happy to supervise, as it would give him something to do while she worked. The day before, they'd picked out wall colors, and discussedall the changes she would approve of.

"Hey," she said, spying her husband reading in her favorite chair. "How was your afternoon?"

"Busy. They're half way done moving all the furnature into the garage. Sold a few things online today, so things are looking pretty good."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"About a month if they work as fast as I pay them to." He placed his book on the side table and pulled Casey onto his lap. "How was your day?"

"Dull. A few open and shut cases. You know, D.N.A. makes my life a whole hell of a lot easier some times?" He smiled. Casey was just so beautiful, even though she looked tired, and ready to go to bed.

"Made dinner," he offered.

"What's on the menu?"

"Fettucini Alfredo with shrimp." Her eyebrows shot up. "I enjoy cooking."

"We're the 1950's couple reversed, you know that, right Don?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go change and I'll set the table." He playfully shoved her from his lap. "Smart ass."

"You love it," she called through the house.

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot called into the bedroom. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping in. "I should have talked to you about everything."

"No, Elliot, they cornered you." Olivia lay facing away from him. "We never had time alone," she said, after a long pause.

"What?"

"We started dating when Allison was an infant, and you had your kids every other weekend. We never had a honeymoon, and we really haven't had a vacation since...Jesus, I don't know when." He snorted.

"We need a couple of weeks somewhere nice, warm, and baby-free. Don't we?"

"Oh, God, yes," she moaned. "We need a vacation."

"Maureen could take the kids, and we could go camping next weekend-"

"No."

"We could get a hotel with a pool and a hot tub-"

"Yes."

"I'll make the arrangements," he said, rubbing her hip and side.

"El?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry about what I said...about Allie being mine and not ours."

"Its fogotten, Babe," he assured. "Olivia, I'm her dad, whether or not I'm her father. She's more my kid than the other five."

"How do you figure?"

"I chose her. The first four were, well, totally unplanned. I love my kids, but I wasn't ready to be a father, and I was a pretty bad one at that for the first few years. You got pregnant with Allison, and I just, I wanted her the minute you told me you were late. While you were pregnant, it was really hard for me not to brag about the baby. She wasn't mine, and I didn't want to risk losing you. When you went on maternaty, just before we started going together, Banny saw all the pictures of Allie covering my desk. He said, 'Genetics or not, she's my kid." Olivia turned to face him. "Liv, you are my wife, and you and these kids are all I got. The job means squat to me.Baby, don't take that away again." She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too," she relied softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

A/N 2: Thanks to SpyBarbie who allowed me to use the Comment "Brain bleach;" I forgot where I read it whe I borrowed it. She has given the okay, and asked to use the brain bleach after reading the scene. :-)

* * *

Don made her close her eyes. Casey would never forget that he loved to surprise her, and that he made her close her eyes before he opened the door to their home. The good thing about selling her Manhatten condo is that it sold for a lot more than he expected it to. It had made more than enough to remodel his house, and get a few extras for Casey.

He'd been secretive about the whole remodel over the last 4 months.She'd asked why it was taking so long, but he just told her that things were going well, and she needn't worry about it. Don scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her up the path to their home. The spring flowers were blooming and the scent was very welcomed to Casey. Don had left the door open, and easily manuevered his lovely wife over the thresh hold. He gently set her on her feet and allowed her to look at their new digs.

Casey didn't recognise the place. The yellow glass windows that surrounded his front door were replaced with new clear ones, and had little privocy curtains. The wood flooring at the entry was clean and un-scuffed. Don lead her into the dining room, where her kitchen table sat proudly in its new spot. She recognized the wine glasses as a wedding gift from her cousin. Hanging over the fireplace was a colage of wedding pictures. She hadn't even had a chance to see them yet.

The kitchen hadn't changed much, but the new stove and fridge were bigger, nicer, and matched the decor better. Also, he'd bought new dishes, as Marge had bought the last set, and a small breakfast table in the nook off to the side. It was a cute little room, in her opinion, and Don's decorator had done well.

Her bed from their apartment had been brought in early that morning after she left for work; all her bedroom furnature had. For some reason, though, it was in their guest room. She decided he probably had a good reason, and continued to silently look the rest of the house over. It wasn't a big surprise when she saw that his deck hadn't changed in the slightest bit.

"What do you think so far?"

"Its beautiful," she said contentedly, as he moved on to the master suite.

"Our room," he said, holding the door closed. He took a breath and pushed the door open.

"Oh my God, its beautiful," she gasped. He'd bought all new furnature for the bedroom, in a dark cherry finish. It was classy, and elegant without being fem. The colors were neutral, and she loved them; sage green, her favorite, and blue, his favorite. She loved it. "Don, this is amazing," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about the master bath?"

"New spa tub will be in next week, and it'll be done. The one we picked had a problem, so I ordered a new one yesterday. We'll have to use the guest bath for now. Go look at our office." He pulled her alond, excitedly, and opened the door to the room across the hall from the guest room.

All of her law books had been organized, and put on shelves neatly behind her desk, which faced his. He'd hooked up their computers and set up his desk how he prefered things. It looked as though he'd started on a few projects. She hadn't noticed that her desk and his were similar in color and style until they were next to each other.

"One more room, my bride," he said taking her hand. "Mary Anne and I worked on this room for a month. She said it is perfect, and she thinks you'll love it." Don let the door open. He'd had Mary Anne come in as they left work, and turn on the lights in this room, to create the perfect atmosphere.

Inside was an absolutely perfect nursery. The walls were painted into a full-room mural of 'Mr. McGregor's Garden,' to match the Peter Rabbit bedding in the crib. He'd used a different, higher quality of carpet in this room; it was so soft. Where a small window used to be, a large bay window with a covered seat now brought light in. The coom was lovely, warm, and very inviting. The two had gone as far as to fill the shelves with books, and set toys out. It reminded Casey of a magazine picture.

"Don," she said and paused.

"This is what took so long, Casey," he said from behind as he wrapped his arms loosly around her hips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she whispered. "How did-"

"You said you wanted a baby, and I figured you were serious," he said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, I'm definitely serious."

"Honey, you look a little...worried." She chuckled lightly.

"You're psychic. No, I'm not worried. You just...you have excellent timing," she said, pulling his hands around her stomach.

"How so, love?"

"Donny, I'm pregnant," she said, smiling and leaning back into his arms. "I found out about 3 weeks ago, but I couldn't get an appointment to my doctor until day before yesterday. I wanted his confirmation first...before I told you."

"You're pregnant?" he asked, turning her to face him, genlty. She nodded and quickly found herself being lifted off the ground in the tightest hug she'd ever been on the receiving end of. "Oh my God; how far-?"

"I'm 10 weeks along."

"Casey," he said smiling. "Pleasae take it easy at work now. Okay?"

"Hell no," she said, grinning

"Didn't think so."

"Let's keep it quiet for a while. Okay?" Don nodded and hugged her tightly again.

* * *

Lizzie stared in the mirror. 16 was supposed to feel different. She should have a 'Sweet 16' party, or get a car or something, but her parents probably couldn't afford to do that for two kids right now. Liz didn't want the sweet 16; that was for the rich bratty girls she loathed in her old school. Liz and Dickie had turned 16 almost a full 2 months ago, and hadn't even been home. Finals were going on at their school, making studying crazy, and trips and phone calls home few and far between. They'd missed Eli's first birthday, but as Elliot informed them, his party hadn't been a success, as the baby had an ear infection. Allie's party had been put off again, as she had been sick off and on since March with ear infections, cold, sinus infection, and so on. The whole family would get together when the twins were done with the school year and celebrate all the birthdays in a massive blowout.

Liz wondered how he could have a Sweet 16 party, a boy's 16 party, a 3-year-old's party and a 1-year-old's party in one. If Liz ended up with a Blue's Clues cake, she'd cry. At least there was some good; tomorrow was the last final and they'd go home for a few weeks.

Her mother, Kathy, wanted them to spend their first weekend at her house. Olivia and Kathy were becoming as close friends as Olivia and Casey, which was so strange to Lizzie. Her mother had been so unkind to Olivia. She supposed, though, Liv was a stronge woman who could take care of herself. Lizzie even tried to look at it as a lesson in forgiveness. Truth be told, she figured it would also give Olivia some insight into 'Life with the Stablers' having Kathy around.

"Hey, Lizard," Dickie called into his sister's dorm room. "All packed?"

"Wish I could skip tomorrow."

"Yeah, you and 99 other teenagers. We never had a chance to exchange birthday gifts," he said, handing her a small gift bag. "I got permission to shop online with Dad's credit card.

"Does he know?"

"I had Dad's permission, and he said it was okay. Any way, open it." Liz opened the bag. Inside was a little fuzzy purple jewelery box. She opened it. There was a silver necklace that matched Olivia's 'Fearlessness' necklace she always wore. "Olivia said Every woman should have one of these. Read the back." Lizzie turned it over and inscribed on the back were the words 'You Are Loved.' Lizzie smiled up and hugged her brother. "Glad you like it. Kathy, Casey, Hannah, Marueen, Kathleen and Rose all have one, too. Dad got them for Kathleen and Maureen as a graduation gift. John gave one to Hannah when he adopted her. Casey and Rose got them as 'Welcome to the Family' gifts. And Kathy was a forgiveness gift from Dad. I told him I wanted to give you yours. He let me in on a secret; all the women in the family have those words inscribed on the back. Its just a family thing. So, now you'll always know where you belong," he said.

"Thanks, Dickie. I love it. I got you something, too." She handed him a package, which he tore into. She's found a copy of his favorite books autographed by the author before he died. "Hitch hiker's Ultimate," she said.

"Oh my God! Thanks Lizzie!"

"Thank the Moms squared; my financing came from the two of them," she said, grinning.

"Excuse me, boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms," a teacher said, passing through the halls. She was new, started a few weeks ago to help with finals, and take over starting summer semester.

"I've got a pass. She's my sister, and the gift I ordered for our birthday finally got here. I wanted to give it to her." Lizzie showed her the necklace.

"And she happened to have a gift for you?"

"We're twins, but I'm 3 minutes older. I'll see you tomorrow, Lizard. Good luck," he said as he left her dorm.

"Thank you, Dickie."

* * *

Olivia bagged the last of Allison's things. Don had finally convinced Liv to allow Allie and Eli to stay with him during the day; Male Nanny-style. He'd been thrilled when

"Allison," Liv said softly. "I want you to put your shoes on, and stay right next to your brother. Its pretty crazy in here right now."

"Okay," she said, pulling the shoes onto the wrong feet. "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Why does Elijah got a room at Paw-paws house?"

"What are you talking about, Honey?"

"Paw-paw said that it was Eli's room," she explained.

"What room?"

"The room with the toys." Olivia started to catch on. They'd been to dinner the night before to discuss the final details of Don caring for the children. Allie had run off, and Don brought her back. "Paw-paw said it was for Eli."

"Sweetness, was there a bed like Elijah's?" Allie nodded. "And were there little baby things like a changing table and a baby swing like Elijah used to have?" Allie nodded again. "Let's go talk to Paw-Paw Don. He;s in the car." Liv lifted her 1-year-old onto her hip and grunted. "Good God, you are getting heavy." Elijah babbled at her, pointed to her nose and tugged at her ear lightly. "Is that so?" she asked the baby.

Olivia opened the door and walked her children to Don's SUV. As she strapped them into the car-seats, she gave Don a sly grin.

"What?"

"Eli's room?" Don smiled and went red.

"Allison, you went supposed to tell, Peanut!"

"How far along is Casey?" Don sighed as he turned the car on. Silence filled the car as the kids dozed off. "She's 11 weeks along now."

"Congratulations," Liv said, smiling.

"She only told me 4 days ago. I wanted this, but now-"

"You are absolutely terrified?" Don nodded. "So was Elliot when I got pregnant with Elijah. You are so great with the kids; don't worry."

"Well, the life of a male nanny-"

"You're officially a Manny."

"I hate that term. I'm caring for my grandkids and son or daughter. Not some stranger's kids. Hell, I've known Elliot half his damn life."

"You knew him before SVU?"

"Yeah. Beat cop at my old precinct. Good kid. Knew him before the twins were born. That's 2 as Lt. Stabler, 16 as Detective, and 3 before that. I requested him for the unit."

"Why?"

"Maureen and Kathleen were his two little girls. They 6 and 8 when I moved over, and one of the first cases I saw there involved two girls that age. I almost left, but instead I called Elliot in to see if he could crack the case. He did, sat with the parents through out the trial, got the dad to go into counseling, and all that with four kids at home, two were still in diapers. After the trial was over, I found him up in the bathroom, thowing up. When he finished, he cleaned up, and asked me for the next case. He hated every single partner I paired him with; we're talking pure hatred. They were too gently with the perp, too gentle with the vic, too rough with the vic, didn't care enoug, cared too much. After 4 frigging years of it, I had him pegged as Not For This Unit."

"But...?"

"I found a partner he liked." Don gave her a weak look that made her smile.

* * *

Elliot looked around his living room. It was clean, his 16-year-old twins were out for the weekend with Kathy, Don had Eli and Allie, and Maureen was with Kathy. It was a night where he and Olivia could just exsist as two adults in their home with-out fighting toddlers and/or teenagers.

And Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. Elliot smiled and pulled the blanket from the couch and tucked it around her.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"Just rest, Liv," he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. He enjoyed watching her sleep. It calmed his nerves after a rough day. This woman was truly his world. And to add icing to the cake, he had two little angels with her. He was a happy man. Elliot's cell phone rang, pulling him from his happy veiw. "Stabler."

"_Elliot, its John. You need to get to my apartment. Now_," John said urgently.

"Why? What's happened?"

"_She's here_."

"Who?"

"_Alex. Alex is here_."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Had out-of-town visitors (my boys!!!!) and now my father-in-law is visiting from Louisiana. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Stones in the Road

Series: Give a Little Bit

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

A/N: Sequal Give a Little Bit This song just reminds me of a picture of Mariska Hargitay, and inspired this story.

* * *

Hannah turned over and listened at the sound of her papa's voice. It was unusual for him to be up late on the phone, and she listened. When a woman's voice echoed through the apartment, she crawled out of bed and listened.

"Oh, my God," John said. "Please tell me you're back for good this time."

"I'm back," the woman said. "Velez is in Federal prison, and I'm free, John."

"Shh," he said.

"What?"

"You'll wake my daughter, Hannah-"

"You're Daughter?"

"Too late," he said, smiling at the cracked door in the hall. "Hannah-bear, you may come out if you like." The ten-year-old pulled her robe on tightly and stalked out into the living room. "Hannah, this is Alexandra Cabot. Alex, this is my daughter."

"Hannah Grace Munch. I'm going to put on a pot. Okay, Papa?"

"All right."

"Coffee?" Alex looked at her curiously. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Um, sure. Thank you, Hannah." Hannah smiled and scurried off to the kitchen. "She's making coffee?"

"She drinks more coffee than Olivia ever did." Alex chuckled. "She's more like a 35-year-old dwarf. My sense of sarcasm, and a great sense of humor. Mouth on her gets her into plenty of trouble."

"When did you have a kid?"

"I adopted her almost a year ago. Stabler and I were working a case just after Liv had Elijah, and Hannah didn't have anywhere to go. She was a tiny little thing for 9. Size of an average 6 year old. I couldn't put her into a group home; too smart for that. I brought her a new Star of David when her old one was lost. She had a theory about the hospital food being bad as a way to keep people sick to the government could make money, and, well, She's been my Hannah-bear ever since." Alex laughed, and then looked up at him.

"Rewind a little. Liv had a baby?"

"She and Elliot have two," Munch said, pulling Hannah's Family Photo project from the book shelf. "Allie is 3, Eli just made 1."

"Elliot and Olivia are together! I can't believe it." John chuckled.

"Pictures prove it-"

"Is that Maureen?"

"Yeah. Kathleen and girlfriend Rose. That's their little boy, Alexander." Alex smiled at her name-sake. Hannah wandered in and stared at the picture smiling lightly.

"I had fun making that. Photoshop on Fin's computer at work." Alex laughed. "Coffee's almost ready. Hey, Papa, did you tell her about Captain?"

"What about Don?"

"Married to Casey." Alex's eyebrows shot up. "Hannah, why don't you gossip while I change into something a little closer to decent," John said, pointing to his robe and pajamas. In truth, he'd only excused himself to call the family.

"Come on," Hannah said politely. "Coffee tastes like hell on Earth cold."

"You are a 35-year-old midget."

"I get that a lot. Anyway," Hannah said, redirecting the conversation as Alex poured and stirred the coffee. "What do you want to know about whom?"

"Tell me about John."

"He's in-love with you." Alex nearly choked on her coffee. "John has trouble sleeping sometimes, and I hear him when he dreams. He calls your name, and when he has a night mare, I talk to him...tell him you are safe...all that. He smiles in his sleep." Alex felt her cheeks flush. She'd always liked John as her friend, but the age difference had always made him seem out of her dating pool. True, he was attractive. Alex found herself seriously thinking for a moment about the man she really hardly knew. "Look, if you don't love him, I really don't care. Just know that if you _hurt _him, I don't think he'll get over it, and neither will I. So Love him, or don't love him. Do not lie to him."

"You're a kid, Hannah-"

"True," she said. "But don't think that because I'm a kid that I don't understand how adults think. I'm a whole helluva lot smarter than you give me credit for, Cabot."

"And you spend way too much time with Elliot and Olivia."

"Also true. Coffee's getting cold." Alex sipped at the coffee again.

"This is terrific."

"Thank you. So, where the _hell_ have you been the last 7 years?" Alex laughed.

"Here and there."

"How many people were you?" Alex snorted a synical laugh. "That many?"

"I almost forgot who Alexandra was a few times. I was Emily, Jayne, Kathryn, Becky, Ellenore...I don't even remember my sister's address."

"You remembered John's."

"I couldn't forget John Munch. He's too...John."

"That's the only way to describe him," the child said, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Elliot picked up Eli and Allie from Don and Casey's house while Liv waited in the car. She wasn't surprised that Don and Casey followed them to John's apartment. The elevator ride seemed to take an hour (1 minute, 37 seconds to be precise) and they were knocking on John's door at 10:45 at night, with two sleeping Mini-Stablers tucked into Elliot and Olivia's arms. John opened the door silently, hushing them and waving them toward the kitchen.

"-and so the midget said-"

"Hannah, you know that joke is COMPLETELY inappropriate!" John squeaked from out of sight.

"Whatever," she piped back. "I was telling the PG Rated one."

"Even the PG one is rated R!"

"Papa, why are you yelling from the living room?"

"Bring Alex in and find out," John said back. Hannah and Alex stepped into the living room, and Alex felt tears pool in her eyes as arms from every direction hugged at her.

"Oh my God," Liv said, hugging her friend over her sleeping son, who fidgeted in her arms. "Are you back for good?"

"Its over," she said. Don hugged her and Elliot as well.

"Daddy," Allison whined.

"Allie, wake up, Peanut. There's someone here you need to meet. This is Alex, Daddy and Mommy's friend." Allie smiled weak;y and rested her head back on Elliot's shoulder, brown eyes sparkling.

"Liv, she's beautiful," Alex said smiling. "Hi, kiddo."

"Can I put them down in your room?" Olivia asked Hannah. The girl nodded and went back to her second coffee. Elliot and Olivia disappeared down the hall.

"When did they get together?"

"When Allie was a few months old." Alex looked at John. "Allison isn't his. Liv and her ex-boyfriend James."

"Elliot adopted her legally when she was about a year old."

"Oh," Alex said, watching Don and Casey, who seemed very much in-love. "And when is yours due?"

"What?" John asked looking at Casey's stomach.

"I take it you are pregnant by the way he keeps touching your stomach-"

"I'm 11 weeks, and we hadn't told anyone yet." Don chuckled. "What?"

"Allie found the nursery and told Olivia, who I assume told Elliot."

"Told Elliot what?" Elliot said entering the room with Liv. "About Casey being pregnant, yes. She told me. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Don said, grinning. "Alex, what do you plan on doing?"

"I was offered a position as Casey's co-prosecutor. Give you guys twice the attourney power." Alex sat down next to where Olivia had fallen into the sofa. Things were suddenly relaxed, and Hannah squirmed up onto John's lap and dozed as the adults talked aimlessly into the night. Alex was caught up in the latest gossip, who worked where and why. Fin showed up about 40 minutes after Elliot and Olivia. Everyone was there, and Hannah loved listening to the family talk. Olivia was quiet, just watching the group.

She was like Hannah, she figured. The outsider, who was welcomed in. Even after finding blood relatives, she found herself more apart of this family than her own sisters and brothers. Olivia watched her husband the most. Elliot had changed so much since they met 12 years earlier. He was settled and happy. He loved him life at home, and his life at work wasn't the conflict it had been with Kathy. Elliot could talk to Olivia about work because she'd seen almost everything he'd seen. For the first time in 12 years, Elliot seemed balanced. John, too, seemed happy in life. He and Hannah were a family and two peas in a pod. She was so much like him that no one would ever question if he was her father. Casey and Don, while very private, were very excited about the baby and were so in-love with each other that Olivia wondered if they would burst into song at any moment. Don occasionally whistled 'Heart and Soul' at random when Casey was near, but it was cute. Fin hadn't changed much over the years. He kept his life so private from the rest of them. Liv wondered how happy he was outside of worked, but she would never ask.

These people were so isolated from their own happiness, but when thrown together, they were family. And with Alex home safe now, Olivia knew that their family was complete.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elliot closed the last box and looked around the squad room. He spent 15 years as the SVU captain, and decided that now he should retire and spend time with Olivia. Elijah was 16, and happy in Millerville, Allison had just graduated high school and was starting at Sienna in the fall; she wanted to be a police officer like her parents. Kathleen and Rose were happy in the Seattle area, with Alexander, who was 17, and brilliant. Liz had graduated from Juliard and played on Broadway, while Dickie had opted to become a doctor. He was a pediatrician, and a good one at that. Maureen and Luke were happily married for the last 10 years, and had one daughter, Jo Anna.

"Hey, Elliot," Casey said. Her and Don's 14-year-old son, Ron was hanging out a few feet behind.

"Hey Case. Ronny, come on in."

"Hi Uncle Elliot."

"Eli with you guys?"

"Nah, he has a date this weekend. Staying at school." Elliot nodded. His youngest had a date. "So, my office is cleaned out as well."

"You taking off too?"

"Nah, promotion. Alex decided to take early retirement after..." Elliot nodded. Alex and John were married a year after she came back. They had 14 great years together before he had a stroke six months earlier.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. She and Hannah are moving on. Oh, the new ADA is moved in."

"Who should I warn?"

"The World. Hannah holds a grudge against pedifiles as much as you do." Elliot chuckled lightly. "She grew up so fast. All of them did," Casey said, looking at her son.

"Aw, don't go all sentimental on me, Ma." Casey and Elliot laughed at the kid.

"So, any news on who is taking your place?" Elliot shrugged.

"Aw, Dad, you know this place wouldn't survive without a Stabler," Maureen said, bringing her first box in. "They can't afford to repaint the whole name on the door, so they're putting me here and just changing the E. to an M."

"You're the new Captain, Maur?"

"Brass likes that I was raised with two SVU Detectives. Hannah put in a few good words, so did Mom and Fin."

"So, my daughter made Captain. You're not even 45 yet."

"Like I told you, Dad. Brass liked me for this position. I have two very decorated officers in my immediat family, both of whom were SVU detectives, and my husband is a fire-fighter." Elliot felt his chest rise with pride for his oldest daughter.

"What do Olivia and Kathy think of this?"

"The moms are proud," she said.

* * *

ADA Hannah Munch stepped into her new office and smiled. At one time, it had been Alex's, then Casey's, and for a short time, they shared it. Casey retired 3 weeks ago after her son, Ronny, started summer break from Millerville. Somehow, Ronny ended up with big green eyes and red hair. Hannah always laughed as no one knew Don with hair. Apparently he'd once had red hair.

"Hey, Hannah-bear," Alex said, helping move a box.

"Give me that!" Hannah said, taking the box from the older woman. "You'll hurt you back, Ma."

"Your Papa would be so proud, Hannah." Hannah smiled sadly.

"Yeah," Hannah said, placing John's picture on her desk. "I hope he is proud of me."

"He always was proud of you. he was proud of you for graduating high school at 15 when you didn't even learn to read until 10. He bragged to the world about you getting in to Harvard Law at 18 and here you are at 26, as an ADA! That's monumental! You're a full 10 years younger than most first year ADA's." Hannah smiled.

"I think they werenervous that I asked for the sex crimes position."

"They're nervous about this whole unit. I promise that they went through your past and found out exactly why-"

"My biological family has little to do with my descision, Ma."

"Really?"

"Papa worked until the day he died for this unit. You worked until they tried to kill you. Elliot and Olivia met through this unit. Out whole family exsists because of the unit. I'm here to keep that going for the next generation of Detectives and Captains, and ADA's. This unit has to remain close. Its the only way to survive it."

"You have a point, Hannah."

"Maureen is the new Captain," Hannah offered.

"That's wonderful!"

"And as soon as Ron goes on summer break, he's going to work with me as an assistant. He wants to go to law school. Don almost had a corinary when they talked about it."

"Hannah," Alex said softly. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Not lately, but I'll meet a nice guy. Don't worry, I'll have children and let you be Grandma to them," she groaned.

"Its not that," Alex said quickly. "Its that I had so many chances to be with John, and always let them slip away, and we could have had 25 years together instead of 14. Don't lose that time because you're too busy, Sweetie."

"Ma, I may not be dating anyone, but I've always put love first. I can find another job, but I only have a few chances at love," she said. "Anyway, I have awsome examples to follow; you and papa, Elliot and Olivia, Casey and Don, Kathleen and Rose, Maureen and Luke, Lizzie and Connor, Dickie and Laura...everyone finds love when they're ready. I will too."

"Good."

"Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope he's proud of you, too."

"Me, too, Hannah." Alex sighed and looked at her late-husband's picture. "I hope I make him proud, too."

* * *

Well, folks, that's the end. Thank you for sticking with me through Give A Little Bit and Stones in the Road. I hope you liked them both. :-)

Megan Faye


End file.
